


Have a heart

by animewriter



Series: Have a heart [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parental Roy Mustang, age change, baby edward elic, neko ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy mustang spent three years thinking his pregant sister trisha and her son Alphonse was dead after they were kidnaped by hoenheim however he soon learns that he is only half right. contains neko ed and parental roy/al ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am reworking this old fic of mine. Tell me what you think. Review and check out my other fanfics on here.

Thirteen year old Alphonse could feel the heat as he ran through the flames using alchemy to try and protect himself as he blindly searched the burning house for his younger brother Edward. How could their father do this to them? It was bad enough that that bastard had kidnapped them,and, caused the death of their mother but why? Why did he have to do this to Ed? Only 2 hours ago it had seemed like him and Ed would escape his madness but Hohenheim had found out about Alphonse's plans somehow and took Ed from him as punishment. If that wasn't bad enough he had abused alchemy and turned Ed into a part cat hybrid. Naturally a fight had broke out soon after resulting in Hohenheim torching the place and leaving them to rot. WHich now led him to where he was now..looking for his brother.

He could feel the smoke starting to suffocate his lungs. This was not good. Edwards lungs were weak as it was and he wasn't in the best of conditions when they had been separated. If he didn't find him soon.. well Alphonse didn't want to think about it.

He was awoken form his thoughts by a weak coughing sound. He stopped and listened. It was close. He followed the sound to a pile of debris. He could vaguely see a head of golden hair sticking out. Breathless he ran over and started to dig thru the pile. As soon as he found his brother he carefully picked him up and ran out of the house as fast as he could not bothering to look back. As soon as he was sure they were a safe distance away he tended to his brother being careful of his new feline ears which were clearly still tender. He had stopped his dad before he could too much to him.. However he now had cat ears a golden tail and his front teeth almost developed into a set of fangs but not quite.

How could he explain this to the doctors? They would surely take his brother away from him and turn him into some kind of lab rat. He clutched his brother closer to him fearfully. No he wouldn't allow that. There must be someone he could trust. His brows furrowed in thought. They really didn't have very many family members.. Suddenly he remembered that mom had a younger brother well Half brother.. but still… He hadn't seen him since the day his father had taken him and mother away and that was over 3 years ago.. Mom had been still pregnant with Ed at the time. What if he wasn't still in the same place?

No He would still be in central. His uncle Roy would be there.He had a job there last he checked.

He looked down and noticed that Edward was shivering. Sighing he took off his jacket and wrapped it around His precious younger brother. His brother started to cry soft tears of pain and fear. He didn't blame him. Alphonse felt like crying too but he had to remain strong for his younger brother. "Its ok brother we are going to see Uncle Mustang and everything will be ok." He said not entirely convinced. However trying to remain optimistic he got up his, brother in his arms, and walked away from the burning building they once tried to call home.

#########

Roy slouched in his chair as he glared accusingly at the never ending stack of papers. How he loathed them. It seemed that just as he finished a pile Hawkeye would only bring more. He heard a knock and quickly sat up. "Come in." he said as he pretended to look over the first paper he could get his hands on.

Hawkeye stepped in and instantly caught on to what her superior and lover was doing. She rolled her eyes. "Sir, if you are finished being a sloth.. You have visitors." She said narrowly as she fingered her gun. Roy's face paled as she started to take her gun out but he tried to keep his composure. Come one Roy get yourself together. You are the commanding officer and a man. You didn't just obtain the rank of colonel for no reason. Be a man! He thought trying not to show fear. "Tell them him I am busy." He said yawning.

"With all due respect Sir I think you should allow them in." she said warningly. Roy sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Who is it the damn Führer? "He asked agitated. Riza shook her head. "No sir its family." She said firmly. Roy looked at her in disbelief. "What that's imposable my only supposedly living family members have been missing for…." He stoped short. "Send them in." he gulped.

Alphonse nervously entered clutching his slumbering brother to him not letting anyone within 4 feet of them. His light brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and he was dressed in a neat pair of black pants and a white shirt and had Edward dressed in a plain black shirt and slacks and his own unusually long hair was braided. He had tried to make him and Ed look their best. He wanted to make a good impression for his uncle. Although he was a bit ashamed of how they got their clothes but that couldn't be helped now.

Roy couldn't believe who he was seeing.. Could it really be his long lost nephew and if so where was his mother? How did he escape their vile father? He noticed for the first time that he was protectively holding what appeared to be a small child in his arms but he couldn't tell since a red blanket was covering it up. It was conferred however when the bundle began to wail. "Al.." it sobbed

He watched as the boy turned his attention to the bundle and began to try to comfort it. "Its ok brother I am here." He cooed as he rocked the bundle carefully. Al looked up at Roy with those unmistakable grey eyes...So much like his sister Trisha's. "I don't know if you remember me but.." he faltered

Roy suddenly got up from his desk tears falling from his eyes. "Alphonse you are ok." He said going to hug him but Al firmly stopped him motioning to the bundle. "Careful"" He cautioned. " I don't want you to startle my younger brother." He said as he moved the blankets to reveal the crying Edward. 

Roy carefully reached out and touched this new boys perfectly golden hair. So this was the nephew he never got to meet. He studied him and noticed that he had his dads golden hair and matching eyes but after that it was all Trisha.

Under more observation however he was stunned to find that the boy had cat ears. Surprised he hesitantly touched one of the ears. "What the.." he stared. The boy turned and looked at him curiously for a moment before burying his face in Al again. He started to whimper some more. Roy looked to the older brother and frowned. "Tell me everything." He demanded


	2. Chapter 2

Riza leaned against the door as she listened to Alphonse tell them everything that has happened since they went missing and she felt her blood begin to boil. She and Roy knew that Trisha's long time boyfriend had been a jerk but this was just down right rotten. She could not even imagine being in these poor boys place and poor Edward. He grew up knowing nothing but pain and abuse from his father. Yes if she ever saw that man again.. there would be pain. She sighed and walked away to get some hot chocolate for the guests.

line break

Havoc banged his head against the vending machine in frustration. "Damnit.. stupid machine give me my cigs." He grumbled. He was too busy with his repetitive head banging he didn't notice a strange little golden haired boy walk over to him.

Edward watched in puzzlement as this strange man continued to hit his head against the machine. "Baka." He said softly as he walked over to the man and gently tugged on his pant leg. Havoc having felt something grab his leg looked down and was surprised to see a little boy with .. cat ears looking up at him with serious big golden eyes.

"That's not how you get candy out stupid." the boy said with a lisp flashing his fangs. He gently moved a still stunned havoc out of the way and clapped his hands together unleashing an alchemic blast that broke the vending machine in half Its luscious nicotine contents spilling everywhere. The neko boy leaned down and politly handed havoc a handful of cartons. "That's how you do it mister." He said flashing a smile.

"Um thanks…" Havoc said offering his hand. "My name is Jean Havoc.. What is your name little guy?" the toddlers eyes flashed in annoyance at the mention of little. "Skip the insults and give me five bucks mister." He ordered wagging his fingers at Jean trying to look intimidating. However he felt his chest start to tighten and began to cough in pain.

"Are you ok little man?" Jean asked concerned however that only seemed to anger the kid more.

"Who are you..*cough cough* calling so small no one can see him over a dollhouse?" the boy seethed. Jean stepped back startled at the boy's sudden outburst. "Geeze calm down I never said that.."  
Line break

Roy sat on the desk rubbing his temples in thought as Al wrapped up his story. "I know this is a lot to lay on you uncle Roy and if it was just me I woulda just dealt with it myself but Ed is practically still a baby and he is sick." Al said tearing up. "Please will you help us?"

Roy nearly shivered as he dared to look into his nephews eyes… they were just like trisha's.. his only sisters. How could he deny the only family he had left? He nodded. "Don't worry Al" He said laying an awkward but reassuring hand on the young man shoulder. "I am here for you and your brother. You both are safe now." He reassured as he tried to stop his voice form quivering.

Alphonse smiled in relief at that. He turned to the bundle and bent down. "You hear that Ed? We are safe …" he stopped mid sentence suddenly realizing that they bundle did not contain his brother but a pillow instead. "EDWARD ELRIC YOU ARE DEAD!" He screamed running out the door. Roy followed close behind catching up with him. "Wow I didn't even notice him leave." Roy mumbled. A didn't even nod. "Stupid brother he is always running off and causing trouble. Doesn't he realize he is sick?"

After what seemed like hours of searching they finally found him sitting on Jeans lap eating a box of chocolate pockys. Roy sighed and slowed his pace to a walk. Alphonse however continued running full pace not bothering to stop till he was a few inches from Jean and his brother. He franticly grabbed Ed from Jean and began to check him over. Edward however remained oblivious and held up his pocky to him. "Look big brother I got pocky. Want some?" he asked earnestly.

Alphonse shook his head. "Edo why did you run off like that? You could have got hurt." He asked tearfully. The boy shrugged. "Office boring. I wanted to play." He pouted. "I make friend with idiot over there. He is the one that gave my pocky." He said as he shoved another in his mouth. Al looked over to jean. "Thank you sir for looking after my brother I am sorry if he was any trouble." He said apologetically.

"Oh he wasn't too bad.." jean lied. In truth that kid had not only destroyed the cigarette vending machine but also terrorized the guard dogs and nearly disrupted training. It was only just a few minutes ago that he was able to bribe the little terror to calm down. A now happy Edward sat proudly on Al's shoulders clapping his as his cat tail switched back n forth in pleasure.

He turned and say Roy for the first time and smiled. "Hi who are you?" he asked curiously. "This is your uncle Roy." Alphonse explained. "We are going to be staying with him for awhile." He said gently. This however caused Edwards smile to drop. "I don't wanna." He whined. "I want to stay with mummy. Not this bastard."

Alphonse firmly took Ed off his shoulders and held him close to his face. "Edward don't say things like that. What did I tell you about swearing?" Edward eyed his older brother defiantly and hissed arching his back slightly. "Bastard bastard bastard" he chanted. Alphonse sighed giving up and put him back on his shoulders.

"What a colorful vocabulary for a three year old." Roy commented. Great.. he thought his own nephew hates him.. this was truly going to be interesting. Something told him that it was only going to get more so as time went on.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was still silently pouting as he was put in the back seat of Roy's car. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it as he watched the streets go by. Once he got sick of that he turned his attention to the other people in the car. Beside him in the back seat sat his brother who was currently holding Edward close to him. In truth it seemed like AL hardly ever let Edward out of his site for too long. Edward didn't understand why they were in central with this uncle he never met before.

He wanted to go back home and be with his mummy and Al but big brother said that Mummy had gone away and wasn't coming back because of something daddy did. She was now in a place called heaven and Al said that he and Al couldn't go there cuz it was too far away. His ears went back in agitation as his young mind tried to make sense of it all.

Roy watched the two kids in the back seat with wonder. He couldn't believe that after three long tormenting years of wondering his family had returned to him. His only regret was that He himself had not found them and saved Trisha as well. Maybe if Hughes and him had tired a little harder in the investigation.. Oh wait Hughes! He forgot to let him know. "Riza will you take care of my nephews while I call Hughes?" he asked his driver. She nodded.

Sir, permission to take them shopping for clothes." She requested. He nodded. "Of course." He said still watching the kids from his mirror. "How is Edward doing?" he asked noticing how pale his youngest nephew was. The poor boy was already asleep on Alphonse's lap. Al felt his younger brother's forehead and sighed. "He seems to have a fever but at least he isn't coughing right now."

Roy nodded and turned back to Hawkeye. "It doesn't seem too serious yet. I suggest that after you pick up some clothes we take him to the hospital on base. At least there they won't ask questions about his unique features." Roy said thoughtfully. Speaking of which, Riza make sure he keeps his hat on while you take them shopping. We don't need too many civilians seeing this."

"Roy I am so glad you called. You won't believe what my Eliciadid last night. It was the cutest thing ever." Hughes gushed into the phone. Roy held the pay phone away from his ears as his friend continued to yell on and on about his daughters latest antic. It always did drive him insane when he did so and today he didn't have the patience to listen. "Maes will you shut up about your damn daughter for just a moment? I have important business to discuss!" he yelled over Maes's gushing.

"What could be more important than my daughter? She is a 4 year old angel of cuteness!" Hughes pouted. "Yea so is my three year old nephew Edward but you don't see me bragging about how he broke the cigarette vending machine in half with his alchemy do you?" he grumbled. This stopped Hughes rant dead on. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"Oh nothing just that my nephews Alphonse and little Edward stopped by today." Roy said cryptically knowing that Maes would decode it. "Oh and you can close that old kidnapping case it's been solved as of today." He smiled into the phone.

"That is great! I know why don't I take my little angel over to play with Edward tomorrow? I am sure that Elicia will just adore him!" Maes yelled excitedly.

"I don't know Edward is a bit temperamental and he isn't feeling the greatest." Roy said hesitantly. "Don't worry we will just stop by and say hi." Maes insisted. "sides Garcia hasn't seen Alphonse in ages and will be upset if she doesn't meet Edward."

"But.. Edward.. is" Roy started only to be interrupted again by his friend. "Edward will be happy to have the company! Oh Look I gotta go I'm late for my daughters tea party." And with that Roy heard the phone click. He just the phone and banged his dead against the both in aggravation. "Why do I hang out with these people?" he asked no one in particular.

Edward sat on a stool dangling his feat as he hate his snow cone that uncle Roy's lady friend had bought him. The nice lady reminded him of a stricter version of mummy. He smiled sweetly at Riza who sat next to him. "Your pretty." He commented observantly. "Are you unca Roy's wife?" Riza blushed at this. The little kid surely had no shame. She ruffled his hair and chuckled. "No Edward I am not. We are just really close friends right now." She corrected. He however was no longer paying attention to her but a little girl who was outside the ice cream store holding a dog. She looked pretty too. He thought.

He looked over at Alphonse with a pleading look. "AL can I go play with her?" he asked his big brother as he pointed to the girl outside. Al saw the little blonde haired blue eyed girl his rome of a brother was eyeing and smiled. "Stay where I can see you tho ok" Alphonse said nodding. Edward gleefully crawled off the stool snow cone still in hand and bounded out the door.

Edward scampered over to the girl smiling wide. The girl seemed surprised to see him approach her. "Hi my name is Edward Elric im.." he paused trying to remember… finally he held up three fingers proudly. "I'm three." He said at last. The girl grinned at Edward and held her hand out. "My name is Winry I'm three too! I am here with my Grandma." She said pointing to a small old woman a few feet away who was arguing with a young man in his 20s over something. "We are looking at homes and stuff so we can move here. What about you have u lived here long?" she asked happily.

"I don't know my big brother told me we are moving in with my uncle." Edward said shrugging. "I am not from around here either." The girl only seemed to smile more at that. "Yay we are both new. Let's be friends!" she said hugging him and causing him to blush. "ok." He said shyly. "I will introduce you to my big brother than. He has to meet my friends before I can hang out with them." He explained as he grabbed the girls hand and dragged her into the store.

Alphonse and Riza smiled as Edward brought the girl in holding her hand and smiling like he had just won a prize. "This is winery." Edward said smiling so wide his fangs were barred. "Can she and I go play tomorrow? He asked. Alphonse laughed. "If you are feeling ok than probably yes but we will have to play it by ear ok?" he said ruffling Edwards hair.

Riza eyed the scene with wonder. It was clear that Edward had grown up with Al being his primary caretaker. Poor AL was forced to grow up faster than any kid should have to. She hoped that Roy and her could fix that. She looked at her watch and noticed the time. It was about time for them to meet up with Roy so they could take Ed to the doctor. "Well I hate to wrap up the fun but we need to go you two. Your uncle is waiting for us." She announced. Alphonse nodded and picked Ed up and followed her out the door. "Edward waved goodbye to Winery over ALs shoulder. "Bye friend! See you later." He called.

They found Roy waiting by the car. "Sorry it took so long sir" she said as she saluted him. "It's ok Riza. The Hospital isn't going anywhere." He laughed. At the word hospital Edward's body stiffened. "Hospital? Why do we have to go to the hospital?" he shrieked.

"Ed you are going. You are sick remember?" AL said rubbing his brothers back in an effort t to calm him down. Tears were already pouring out of Ed's amber eyes. "NO NO NO!" He screamed. "I don't want to go!" He began to squirm around in Alphonse's arms trying to get free but it only proved useless. He decided instead to direct his anger on the driver who just happened to be Roy this time. "Bastard I hate you!" he hissed barring his fangs. "When my big brother lets me down I am going to bite you so hard that the doctors won't be able to stitch you back together!" he hissed.

"What did I do?" Roy asked wearily. Who knew that raising kids could be so hard? He thought frowning. Ah it figures that this kid would have my old temper. This must be karma coming to bite me in the butt. He thought chuckling to himself.

In the end it took all three of them to pry Edward out of the car and into the hospital. Roy was starting to wonder if it was even worth it. He watched as the doctors tried to calm Edward down. A quick but rash thinking nurse ended up (much to Edwards Displeasure) giving him a sedative. His eyes glazed over as the drug to its effect and he slumped into Roy's arms. The last thing Roy heard before his conscious left him was "I hate needles." A nurse gently picked him up and carried him away to be examined.

Alphonse moved to follow them but the doctor stopped him. "Im sorry lad but we cant allow you in here but don't worry we will call you all in when we know what's going on." The elderly man assured. Al watched him go with distrust and Roy gently moved him to a seat and sat him down. "It is ok Al you can trust them. Edward will be ok." Roy said gently.

"No he won't hospitals scare him." AL said quietly. "Do u know the last time he went to the hospital was the day Mother died." Roy felt Riza gently grab his hand and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If you don't mind me asking.. How did your mother die?" Roy asked slowly. Tears threatened to burst in Al's eyes but he firmly whipped them away. "She was murdered." He whispered barely audible. "Father had said.. that Mom was no longer useful in his experiments.. so he killed her." Alphonse said slowly. "He was going to use me next but found that my body wasn't good enough for what he had planned so he was going to use Edward… I tried to save Ed and escape but I failed. I only succeeded in making him angry."

"That's not true." Riza said firmly. "Because of you your little brother is alive." She assured as she hugged Al close to her. He felt reassured and warm in her embrace. It reminded him of the hugs his mother used to give him. Already he felt himself warming up.

After about an hour the doctor finally came out to meet them. "Colonel Mustang I trust you are the guardian of this kid." He asked. Roy nodded. "Yes. He is my nephew. Is he ok?" he asked eyeing the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat. "I am honestly surprised he has as much energy. His condition is quite serious." Al whom was still sitting on Riza's lap began to tear up. Riza wrapped her arms around him and whispered comforting words in his ear. The doctor tore his eyes away from the older brother and eyed Roy again. "Edward has a rather severer form of bronchitis. Also it appears he has a couple sprains but we fixed them up. However the bronchitis will be a problem." he informed them.

"Will you be able to fix brother?" Alphonse asked tearfully. The doctor shook his head. "No but if we take care of it just right he may eventually grow out of it." He said positively. "However because of it his immune system is naturally not going to be as tough as it should be which means he is more susceptible to diseases which means you all will need to take caution with him around others. He also will probably need to learn to be les…high strung…" the doctors said trying to be tact.

"How long do you think it will take him to .. out grow this?" Roy inquired. The doctor shrugged. "It should be gone by the time he is a teenager if all goes well." The doctor said carefully. "Also on a side note, I don't know how the kid got those new appendages but I must say they are most peculiar. Most peculiar." He mumbled. Roy's eyes narrowed. "You have already been informed sir that that is top secret business." He warned. "However I must ask are they affecting him any?" the doc chuckled. "Not in the least. I would say he has adapted to them quite well."

The nurses all huddled around Edward cooeing and handing him sweets. "aww look at the cute Neko." One of the nurses gushed. "Poor thing having to be in the hospital. Here have a sucker." Another said as she handed him another piece of candy. Edward looked away from the group of girls Sweat droplets falling from his face. However a sly conniving smile briefly crossed his face. He turned to the girls and put on a pouty look. "Me thirsty. Can I have some soda?" he asked making his eyes as big as he could. The girls oohed and awed some more. "of course pumpkin one moment." One said as she hurried away. He tried to hide his sly smile as they gushed some more. He wondered what else he could milk out of these ladies before it was time to go.

Meanwhile the doctor and the others were still discussing treatments and medicines he was going to have to take. When al growing tired of listeng to all this decided to go see His brother. "Is it ok if I go see brother?" he asked politely. The doctor nodded. "Of course you all may pick him up actually just make sure you get the inhaler and medicine on the list asap ok?" Roy nodded and they disappeared behind the doors only to find a small crowd of woman crowding something. Curious Roy went in to take a closer look. To his surprise he saw his nephew being showered with presents of all sugary goodness. Roy sighed. "Not even four yet and he was already surrounded by woman. He chuckled.

Alphonse however was not amused. "Edward what are you doing you know you cant have that much sweets u can get sick." He said as he took the candy from Ed and began to clean him up with his thumb. "Already sick. Doesn't matter." Edward coughed out as he got into a mild coughing fit. Finally after a few moments he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Once he was sure he got it back he held his hand out expectantly once more. "Candy now." He ordered. "Maybe after supper." Alphonse sighed. He had to admire Edwards persistence.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after They got to Roy's and they were settled in, he allowed Edward to watch cartoons in hopes that it would pacify the annoyed toddler who now had to wear a breathing mask. The doctor had said that he had to wear it when he was sick, when he went to bed and in between if he needed anything to use the bronchodilator. The poor kid was already doped up from the other medications he had to take for the pain and infection he had devolved.

Roy watched The kid from the kitchen as he cooked supper. The kid was watching Dora the exporer only he may have been getting a little too involved with it. "Dora You freaking Idiot *cough cough cough* "the cave is right behind you!" he hoarsely yelled at the screen thru his mask. "How do you expect to get the land of lost toys in time if you can't even see what's in front of you?" He opened his mouth to yell some more only he found his weak lungs wouldn't allow it. He started to gasp for breath as he in frustration threw the remote at the screen hitting boots in the head.

Roy seeing that he was having trouble hurried over and tried to calm him down. He started rubbing the boys' back in soft, gentle movements. "Breath Ed!" he commanded sternly as he firmly held the mask to the boys' mouth and nose ensuring he got the puffs of life he desperately needed. "There is no reason to get so upset Edo." He said firmly. Finally after a few minutes Edward was breathing somewhat normally and had calmed down a bit. "Are you better now?" Roy asked as he continued to rub Edwards back. "I will be when Dora gets a brain." He mumbled. Roy looked over at the screen where Dora was asking the audience to help them find the purple balloon and laughed. "Yes well she is kinda dumb isn't she?" He commented still laughing. "how about we watch something else than?" Roy said as he got up and put Edward down gently. He leafed thru his dvds till he found one he might like. "How about a dinosaur movie instead?" he asked holding up the movie land before time?" Edward shrugged. Roy smiled down at him warmly and put the movie in.

After he had it set up he sat down next to Ed. About five minutes into the movie he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down and was surprised to see Edward cuddling up to him. His cat ears twitching as he yawned and snuggled in closer. Roy awkwardly put his arm around the boy and played with his hair as Edward closed his amber eyes and purred in pleasure. Not even five minutes later Edward was soon fast asleep. Roy looked down at the sleeping boy and allowed a small smile. Maybe raising kids wasn't so bad. He just prayed that the worst was over for these kids.

%%%%%%

Hoinhem was waiting impatiently inside his mansion as he heard the soft clicking of high heels and he finally relaxed slightly. "Well Lust what is the news?" he inquired. A beautiful voluptuous raven haired woman came into the light and bowed. "The Elrics live." She said passively. The man cursed. "If they tell others and they find me I am ruined." He muttered. "I need to make sure they don't talk." He said aloud. "Envy come here." The tall braided gender confused homunculus nodded grinning. "So you mean I can finally go play with the pipsqueks?" he asked sneering. "I can't wait." He said laughing as he ran outside eager to start his search. "Come out little boys. Come out wherever you are." He said under his breath.

line break  
The next morning Roy woke up wondering if the events of the previous day were but a dream. He glanced at the clock 10:30 AM It was a Saturday and Maes wasn't coming over till the afternoon. He laid there contemplating whether or not he should get up for a few minutes before he was able to force himself out of bed. However his foot didn't hit the floor ,but a body. He quickly picked his foot up and looked down. Startled to find Edward curled up still asleep on the floor. When did he come in? He wondered.

He leaned down and gingerly picked up the sleeping boy and laid him on the bed, tucking him in. The boy continued to sleep as Roy got ready for the day. Once he was finished he moved to go out of the room but a sound of a whimper stopped him. He turned around and saw a still sleeping Edward whose face was scrunched up with worry. Roy quietly walked over to the bed and picked him up holding the now shivering boy close. He picked up the boys blanket off the floor and wrapped it around the boy. The whimpering quieted after a few minutes.

The doorbell rang and he carefully got up repositioned the golden haired boy and got up being careful to not drop or waken Edward. He was walking past Alphonse's room when he spotted him standing outside the door with a small smile. "I see he is taking to you quite nicely." he said warmly. Roy nodded. "I woke up an hour ago and found him asleep in my room. I practically stepped on him."

"Ah, he must have had a nightmare." Al said understanding. "I don't know why he didn't come to my room though." he said frowning. "He must really trust you." Roy gave a double take. "Trust me? He tried killing me with a lamp before bed last night!" Alphonse laughed remembering. "Well brother does have a nasty temper but he does love you trust me." The bell rang again reminding Roy that someone was at the door. "You better get ready Al, I think that's Maes." he said sighing. Al nodded hurrying back to his room to get dressed.

Roy opened the door only to be nearly pushed to the ground by a overly excited Hughes. Garcia came in holding Elicia's hand. She smiled apologetically at a furious Roy. "So where are the kids?" Maes boomed causing Edward to stir in his uncles arms. "Alphonse is getting ready and Edward happens to be right here." Roy said calmly as he rearranged the blanket on the kid so it was once again covering up a half asleep Edward. Edward lifted his head and blearily looked up at Maes, his ears going back nervously. "Unca who is dat?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Maes did a double take now noticing Edward in Roy's arms. He took in the boy's golden hair laying messily on his head which seemed to sprout cat ears the same color as his hair and eyes. The boy yawned reviling a tiny set of fangs. His cherubic face held a pair of big golden eyes that held intelligence. "ROY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT Your YOUNGEST WAS PART CAT AND THAT HE WAS SOOO CUTE!" Maes yelled excitedly causing Edward to jump in Roy's arms. "Dat man is scary!" he hissed.

"Maes will you please calm yourself. You are upsetting my nephew." Roy warned. "Keep in mind that if Edward has an attack I will hold you personally responsible and will be paying for his hospital bill."

"Roy you are such a parent!" Maes teased causing Roy to roll his eyes. "Hardly he mumbled. "I wants down unca!" Edward demanded struggling to get down. Roy complied and put him down. Edward put his thumb in his mouth and starred up at these new guests. "Edward this is Hughes and his wife Garcia and their daughter Elicia. Can you say hi?" he asked as he introduced them. Ed shyly waved . Elicia here is came over to play with you." Roy added but noticed that Edward seemed disappointed. Roy seeing this leaned down asked what was wrong.

"I don't wants her." Edward pouted. "I wants my fwiend Winry!" Roy was unsure of what to say to this. "Now Edward I am sure we can play with this Winry another ay but how about for now we play with Elicia?" he suggested. "She came all this way you don't want to hurt her feelings do you?" Edward shook his head. "No.."

"well than go play with her than." Roy said gently shoving him towards Elicia. They watched Elicia drag a scowling Edward into the living room. "Neko Neko" a happy Elicia squealed causing Edwards ears to flatten. Hearing the commotion a now dressed Alphonse came downstairs to see what was going on. He strolled over to where Edward was "playing" with Elicia and patted his head giving him a scratch behind the ears causing his brother to purr slightly. He than proceeded to walk over to the others. "Hello Mr. and Misses Hughes its been awhile." he said shyly. Garcia grabbed the boy and brought him into a hug. "You have no idea how happy we are to have you back! Thank god you and Edward made it. If you ever need anything just let us know ok." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

They all sat down in the living room to talk and watch the two little kids play. Elicia was now playing with blocks(Riza had in addition to buying clothes also got Edward plenty of toys) Edward was building what appeared to be a tower with a crude gate around it. Once he was satisfied he got up and walked over to Roy. "Look Unca I make our howse!" he said proudly. Roy eyed it skeptically. "What is the blocks around it for?" he asked. "That keeps Sharp tooth out!" he said giggling. "Oh… what sharp tooth?" he asked. Edward flashed his teeth and growled.

"I sharp teeth Unca!" he said growling again. Holding his hands in front of him his hands curled like claws. "Rawr!" startled as Edward stalked towards his makeshift model of their house and began to stomp on it. "RAWRRR!!!" he picked up a little toy person and waved it around. "Noes! Donts eats me!" he said in a deep voice before he put it in his mouth and bit down. He viciously chewed on it for a few minutes before spiting it out. He than proceeded to stomp on it growling. Finally when the whole model was destroyed and the little toy was barely recognized as a man he stopped and looked at it solemnly. The others watched mouths agape. Edward turned to the others frowning. "Unca is dead now." he informed them blankly. "Sharp tooth ate him."

Alphonse looked embarrassed as he said that. Why did his brother have to be sooo embarrassing? Maes saw his face reddened and patted his leg. "So you have school on Monday right?" Maes asked Alphonse snickering. He watched as Roy tried to contain a still roaring Edward. "You cants stop me I a sharp tooth!" Edward growled squirming in Roy's arm. To try and make a point t\he bit Roy's hand nearly causing Roy to drop him. Alphonse face planted into his hands and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphonse walked into the school nervously. It had been three years since he had actually gone to school. Uncle Roy had some fake school records made so he was able to enter the seventh grade without issue. He wasn't worried about catching up with school work. He was in fact as Roy had commented a prodigy as was his younger brother it appeared. He had Roy reading the book much ado about nothing which seemed to amuse him immensely. No he wasn't worried about school per say. It was the people. He always has been an shy kid since day one. He wondered how Edward was going to deal with school when the time came. He would prolly do better than him. He thought sourly. he tried to remove the thought from his head.

"I must be positive!" he thought. I can do this. I can do this. he was so wrapped up in boosting his ego that he didn't notice the stalk of books coming his way. In a matter of seconds they collided sending the books and him flying. Alphonse groaned as he removed a book from his throbbing head. "Help" a voice called out franticly. he turned to the pile of books and noticed a hand sticking out of it. he promptly started to remove the books from the flailing hand. in a matter of minutes he unearthed a disheveled brunette with her thick glasses askew. "Oh dear.." the girl squealed as Al helped her up. "I am so sorry." they both apologized at once. both babbling out incoherent apologies at once. After a a few minutes they both finally fell silent.

"um Alphonse Elric." Al said introducing him self. "Sheska.." the girl said blushing. he is kinda cute. I wonder if he is new. I haven't seen him around here before. Alphonse looked down at the mess of books and started to help her pick them up noticing the titles. They all had to do with medicine, automail and limb replacement. "what is with the books?" he asked curiously.

"OH um well, I got a job working with the new limb Doctor Rockbell and I wanted to get some background knowledge on the subject." she said fixing her glasses. Alphonse's eyes widened at the mention of that name. "She doesn't happen to have a grand daughter about three with blonde hair and big blue eyes named Winry does she?"

"Yep cutest thing ever she and her grandma just moved here about three days ago why you ask?" Sheska inquired as she leaned on her book cart. "Well my little brother has a huge crush on her and has been wanting to have a little play date with her for days." He said laughing. "I am new to this area however and it is hard to set up play dates when you don't know anyone." he explained.

Sheska eyed him skeptically. why would he set up the play date… isn't that the moms job usually? she thought however she doesn't say anything and merely nodes. "Well I have to go there after school today if you wish you can come with and set it up than. I am sure her grandma wouldn't mind." she offered. 'OH that would be great. You have no idea how much that would mean to me. My brother isn't handling the move too well and I am hoping having a friend would help. I just need to let my uncle know ok but it shouldn't be a problem." he said smiling wide.

"You must really love your brother." she commented. AL nodded. "He is all I have." he said seriously. "oh speaking of which.. You aren't allergic to cats are you?" he added before she could ask what he meant. "Oh um no.. I don't mind cats why you have one?"

"Sorta." he said stretching absentmindedly. "Oh I gota go to class but I will meat you out side after school ok." he said running off leaving a bewildered Sheska behind.

While Alphonse's day was lighting up Roy was wishing his was over. He had given Edward some crayons and paper hoping it would of kept him preoccupied however that was soon deemed a bad idea. He colored alright… all over Roy's paperwork! Finally much to his subordinates chagrin they were entrusted with his nephew. "keep him happy, and out of trouble." he ordered. "And I find even a scratch on him I will have Riza shoot you." he warned with that said he slammed the door of his office shut so he can.. "Do his work".

The men all looked at the little boy who was starring back up at them with big eyes saying nothing. He hugged his over stuffed kitty close. His eyes flickered over to Havoc who was chewing on a cigarette. He wasn't aloud to light it up. A new rule brought forth by Hawkeye. Saying that second hand smoke was deadly for children. It made him grumpy but he chewed on it anyway. "I wead that's smoking bad for you." a small voice piped up. Jean looked down at the kid.. Was this kid serious? "You are three! How could you even know how to read?" he asked incredulously. "I can reads some." the boy insisted. "oh and where did you read it?" he asked humoring the kid. Edward tapped his chin in thought. "In Uncas lady magazine." he said at last.

The men all snickered at this. "Oh does unca know about you looking at his magazine?" Kain Asked. Edward shrugged. "I don't know but it was weird.. It was none of the ladies wore anything and they had lumpy things on them." he said scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Ummm maybe we should let Roy know not to leave his playboy magazines lying around." Breda commented.

Alphonse was in the end able to set up a play date for Edward an hour after School. It was figured that it would be enough time to get Edward Ready for it. Sheska had offered to come over and help. She was surprised however to find themselves walking towards central headquarters. 'Um… why are we going here?" she asked as they stepped into the building. "Oh this is where my uncle works and he bring Edward here to keep an eye on him." he explained. They walked over to an office and he politely knocked on the door however no one answered. It was too quite…." quietly he opened the door and to his surprise he saw that Fury and havoc were tied up together on the floor. Noticing Alphonse and Sheska they tried to yell something at them only it came out muffled because of the gags on their mouths.

"What the hell?" Alphonse asked confused he stepped further into the room causing the men to panic more. He soon realized why as something from up above pounced on him bringing him down and causing Sheska to scream.

"Gottcha!" a familiar voice said proudly. He opened his eyes and saw Edward grinning down at him mischievously. He was missing his hat and his to Alphonses horror only wearing his underwear. His tail was waving around excitedly.

Alphonse got up clutching Edward as he looked around for his clothes finding them he proceeded to get him dressed. "Edward why are your clothes off?" he asked exasperated. "I was bad guy!" Edward explained. "I didn't need clothes." he said as if that explained everything. "I tie up Unca havoc and unca fwery!" he said proudly. Alphonse put a now dressed Edward down and went over and untied the two hapless baby sitters. "Seriously how did u get brought down by a three year old?" he scolded them. "You try out running an kid who can bend metal!" kane said fearfully. "He literally turned the lamp into a club!"

"Edward you Cant use alchemy to hurt people!" Alphonse said strictly causing Edward to look up at him confused. "Dadda did all the time and he told me it was ok if it was a game." he said confused. This caused Alphonse to get even more angry. "Daddy was a bad man ok Edward." he said firmly. "Never do anything he did ok!" this caused Edward to tear up and his tail and ears to go limp. "I am sworry!" he sobbed. "AL don't be mad at Ed!" he pleaded into his older brothers leg.

Al felt bad. He didn't mean to upset his brother. He picked him up and tried to calm him down. "It's ok I am not mad at you. I am mad at dad for doing the things he did." he assured his sobbing brother. "Come on now.. You don't want to keep your friend Winry waiting do you?" he asked light trying to stir the toddlers focus to something else. He shook his head. "I wants to play with Winry!" he sobbed. "I no hurts Winry!" he added. "of course not brother. You are a kind heart. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose…" he said trying to wipe his own tears away. He looked up and saw a concerned Sheska and remembered her for the first time. "I'm sorry you had to see that." he apologized. " I will explain it all later ok?' he added. "right now Edward needs to get ready for his playdate." he said off handedly as he gestured for Sheska to follow him and Edward out the door.

Sheska followed him out with out a sound. It was clear that These boys had a dark past and soon she was going to figure out just how dark it really was. She hoped that she could at least some what help Alphonse and his brother feel somewhat happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheska walked behind the boys and watched admiringly as Alphonse listened attentively to his little brother as he talk. She had never seen a more caring man. Alphonse was truly mature for his age. With the way he acted you would think he was older than 13. His little brother was certainly different… and not just because of his obvious kitty appendages that his older brother works so hard to hide.

"Unca caused a huge flame this big" Edward said holding his arms out as wide as he could. "The fire cause Unca Havoc car to go BOOM!" He said yelling the last word and jumping for emphasis. Alphonse laughed merrily at his brothers story. "My my.. Uncle's temper is just as bad as yours isn't it Kitten?" he commented smiling warmly at his brother. " Auntie Riza says that I justs like Unca." Edward said proudly. "I wishes Unca was Dadda." he said wistfully. Alphonse nodded. Although their uncle wasn't perfect he certainly did have a lot of father like qualities even if Roy himself didn't realize it. "Maybe…" Alphonse said smiling softly. "But you are more of a Romeo than he ever will be." he said trying to lighten up the atmosphere if only for himself.

"That's rights! I gots date!" Edward said proudly. He turned around and faced them both. "I gets date today with Winry!" he said flashing a toothy smile. "Unca Breda and Havoc says That I scored." he informed them. "And that Unca Roy no score at all today." he grinned wickedly. "He has to stay and do worky with Auntie Riza!" he said giggling. He turned around and began to march towards the rockbell house singing tauntingly. "No playing for Unca! No daty for Unca. I gets to go not him!"

Alphonse laughed turning to his friend. "My brother has a weird love hate relationship with our uncle." he explained. "They try to kill each other daily." he said off handedly. "OH my that's not good!" Sheska said covering her mouth. "Oh its not as bad as it sounds.' He said laughing again. "After all a father would never kill his son would he?" Al asked meaningfully.

Wwwwwwww

Edward was left behind alone with Winry and Grandma Rockbell. He found himself having the time of his life with her. They played tag and she even convinced him to play house with her all was going well until he decided to show off his alchemy…

"Watch this Win!" he said as he took some sand from her sandbox and clapped. In a bright light he had formed a doll in a matter of seconds. She had looked on both amazed and terrified. "For Win Win!" he said smiling so big his fangs showed clearly. She conseqnecely wasn't looking at the doll but his teeth. "Your teeth is funny.." she commented. This caused Edward to frown and clamp his mouth shut. "No they isn't!." he said with his hand over his mouth suddenly ashamed. "Ah huh! They are really pointy!" she said pointing at his hands that still covered his mouth and backed away.

He took a step forward to try and stop his friend from going away however in the process he had tripped causing his hat to fall off reviling his Neko Ears. He quickly clamped his hands on them but it was too late. Giving up he took off his red jacket letting his tail come into view. "Wow… yousa weird." Winry said bluntly not trying to be mean.

Edwards Ears flattened dejectedly and he began to cry. He didn't like being considered weird. He wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted friends but most of all he wanted Winry to like him. To his surprise he felt small chubby arms folding around him hugging him close and lovingly. He opened his eyes and thru the tears saw it was Winry. She had not left him!

"Baka Neko!" Winry said lovingly. "Isa still loves you!" she assured him as if she could read his thoughts. "Yousa my friend! Sides I think you looks cute!" she said as she leaned in his face and kissing him on the lips causing A very surprised Edward's face to go three shades of red. "No matters what we be friends forever!" she proclaimed surely still only inches from his face.

"Reallys?" Edward asked hopefully. Winry nodded seriously. "And maybe someday we cans get married too!" she added giggling. "come on Neko lets go get cookies!" she said smiling as she took a still red faced Edward by the hand and dragged him into the house.

LInebreak  
A month went by and everything seemed to be going somewhat more smoothly for the Mustang/Elric family. Al was now an honors student with a decent circle of friends one of which of course included Sheska. She was of course the only one that knew of Alphonse's past and Edwards Unique condition. It made her feel special really.

Edward although his bronchitis was not getting any better (in fact was getting slightly worse though he wouldn't admit It.) was now inseparable from Winry and would spend hours a day playing wit her. Mrs. Rockbell or grandma as she wanted to be called would take certain days of the week and watch Ed for Roy so he could get some work done. Everyone of Roy's subordinates had grown quite found of the kid and although he had a rather infamous reputation now almost as bad as his uncles.. They still sometimes would fight over who would babysit him for that day.

Riza became even more involved with the kids more than ever taking them out for supper or to the park. She was truly becoming like a mother to them. Roy was still slightly unsure of how to take care of kids but did his best to be a fatherly figure even if it sometimes gave him a headache.

"Edward drink your milk like a good boy." Roy said as he starred at the toddler who was glaring at the mil like it had offended him some how just by being there. "No!" he said stubbornly. "I hates it."

"Hate it? Your part Cat! Aren't cats supposed to like milk?" he asked jokingly causing Edward to now glare at him. "Baswerd!" he said hissing. "Language Edward Language." Roy reprimanded. Edward still glared but muttered an apology none the less. Alphonse was watching the whole exchange quietly. Finally he spoke up. "Its no use Uncle.. He won't drink it. He never has liked milk."

Yes sometimes Roy found being a parent hard but no one ever said it was going to be easy and he always did enjoy the challenge.

"Edward drink your milk right now or so help me I will court marshal you to your bedroom for a month!" Roy commanded. Edward glared at him and stuck his tongue out. "Icky milk icky!" Roy silently took the Sippy cup and held the boy down forcing it down the toddler's throat. Finally once he was sure enough got into the boy he let him go. "Meany!" Edward said as he wiped his tongue with his hand. "Unca mean!"

"Oh you know you love me." Roy teased back. "Noes I don't!" Edward hissed stubbornly.

Yes things were all in all going well maybe too well. As someone once said its always the quietest before the storm.

One day Edward, Winry, and Elicia were playing at the park while Garcia and Riza watched over them from afar. It was a sunny weekend and Roy and the other men were out getting supplies for Edwards Birthday party that was coming up in a couple weeks.

Of course everyone knew by now that Eds birthday was coming up. Roy only told everyone he met much to Riza's amusement. If Roy wasn't careful he would become another Maes Hughes. All he ever seemed to want to talk about anymore was his 'sons' Alphonse is on the honor role again. You wont believe What Edward said the other day.. It was so unlike him yet it suited him. It was fun to watch Roy and Maes battle it off to see who had the best kids. Trust Roy to turn parenthood into something competitive. Riza thought smiling. In fact He was now their official guardian. He had adopted them about a week ago but out of courteousy to his late sister had them keep her last name.

Yes the family was nearly complete they just needed a mom. She of course tried to fulfill the role as best as she could but she wondered if she would ever become Mrs. Mustang... Roy still showed no signs of proposing.

OOOO

Edward laughed as he tried to escape Winry's grasp as she pushed him to the ground and began to tickle him. "Stops noes!" he said laughing. Elicia hating being left out joined in the tickling to. He was defenseless he broke out into a laughing fit however that laughing fit soon turned into a coughing fit. Winry worriedly got off him as did Elicia.

"Edo okay?" Winry asked concerned. However he just continued to cough into his hand Red liquid starting to drip from his mouth. He was coughing so hard his face was beginning to turn blue form lack of air getting into his lungs properly. Winry being the oldest (by 5 months and already four) took charge. "Elicia go get yours and Edos mummy now!" she commanded.

Elicia hurried as fast as her little legs could carry her and ran over to the adults. "Mummy auntie Riza hurries!" she gasped out panicking. They both looked down at Elicia concerned. "What's wrong sweetie?" Garcia asked worriedly. "Ed sicky!" Elicia cried out causing the two women to look over and notice Edwards convulsing body for the first time. Riza was the first one over there. She held Edwards inhaler in her hand.

She nearly panicked when she saw that he was coughing up blood. She however put up her cool mask and took charge trying to remain calm. She picked Edward up and inserted the inhaler trying to get some air in him while rubbing his back to try and calm his shaking, frail body. "I think we need to get him to the hospital. "She murmured.

"Moma..cough cough" Edward gasped and sobbed out clutching Onto riza as He felt another attack coming on. "I hurts momma." He said tears falling down his chubby cheeks. "I know baby." Riza said as her carried him over to the car the others following. "I wants dada and Al!" he wheezed. (He had now taken to calling Riza and Roy mom and dad especially when upset.)

"I will call Roy and let him know." Garcia said smiling softly. Riza nodded as they got into the car. They got to the hospital in a matter of minutes and they pusehed Edward into the emergency IC room on a gurney.

"Is Edo going to be okay?" Winry asked tearfully. "Of course my child. Edward is just not feeling well again you know he gets like this." Garcia explained as they sat down in the waiting room.

Winry nodded this wasn't the first time Edward had an attack in front of her but this one was surely the worst thus far. He was even coughing up sticky red stuff! She hoped it wasn't her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have been tickling him. "I hurts Edo?" she asked eyes wide. Riza smiled sadly down at Winry.. "No young lady you didn't this is none of our faults. " she stopped talking when she heard feet rushing into the room and say Roy and Hughes rush into the room.

"Where is he? Where is my boy? Is he ok what happened?" Roy demanded eyes wide in fear. A nurse came over and tried to calm him down. "Colonel you need to calm down." She said gently. "Your son is In the IC room we are doing all we can." She said as she guided him to a seat by Riza and the others. "We will let you know more when we can. I'm sure he will be fine. He has pulled thru before right?" she said smiling comfortingly.

AL and his friends Sheska and Mai were having some ice cream at the parlor when the owner called out. "IS there a Mr. Alphonse Elric here?" he asked gruffly. Alphonse shot his head up. "Yea that's me." He said walking over to the counter. "What is it?"

"You have a phone call." The owner said handing him the phone. Confused he took it and put it to his ear. "Hello Alphonse here." He piped.

"Al I am so glad I found you!" Garcia's voice rang out. "You need to come to that one hospital Ed had another attack." She said hurriedly. Alphonse nearly dropped the phone upon hearing the news. "I am on my way." He said hanging up. He quickly apologized to his friends and took his jacket and left not noticing a waitress watching him carefully as he left.

The waitress dropped her note book and walked out the door eyes still watching the disappearing figure. In a mtter of seconds the waitress form changed to the familure form of Envys "It seems that Our little kitty is sick." He said observantly. "He needs some good medicine he said changing form once again only this time into a nurses body. "And I just maybe the nurse for the job!"


	7. Chapter 7

Roy and the others were joined by Havoc and the rest of his subordinates all equally concerned. If not for the kid their bosses sanity. Not once not twice but three times has he tried to get passed the guards to see his son. "Damnit I am his father.. Well legally and I have a right to see him!" He growled causing Hughes to snicker and his subordinates to raise an eyebrow. He moved to get up and try again only to be pulled back down by Havoc and falman. "Hold it boss." havoc cautioned. "remember the doctor threatened to sedate you if you tried again." Roy couldn't explain it but he had a feeling that he needed to get to Edward soon.

WWWWWW

The doctors were able to get Edward stabilized and breathing with the help of a a machine. The head doctor sighed with relief. He thanked whatever higher power was out there for their success even if it was only minimal. He had a lot of people waiting out there fir this kid and didn't want to know what would happen if they had lost him. Most importantly what would of happened to him.

However even though they were able to save the kids life today. Things were not looking good for that kid. His chronic bronchitis was getting worse and not only that but it appeared his odd appendages were straining his body as well causing his already weak immune system to work over time. If his body didn't adjust to these foreign objects than who knows what could happen. He tried to build up some stomach to tell the family the news. Sighing he reluctantly walked out the doors.

A strange nurse watched the doctor walk out the door and sneered. She turned and walked to Edwards room . She stopped however when she heard a faint voice in there. "Dadda." the voice cried pitifully coming out somewhat muffled due to the breathing mask over the owners mouth. The nurse's smile grew wider. "Ah the poor chibi wants his daddy." she cooed. " I don't want to disappoint him." she said laughing as she grew and changed shape into the overprotective and caring form of Roy Mustang.

Smoothly he swept into the room and strolled purposefully over to the bed. The little boy was weak barely able to lift his head. His face was perspiring from the beginnings of a fever. Sensing another presence in the room he moved his eyes to the door and aloud a small smile when he saw the form of his uncle. "Dadda." he repeated struggling to reach his arms out to him. This Roy nodded and picked him up roughly holding him close. Edward nuzzled into him purring thru the mask.

WWWWWWW

The real Roy was listening to the Doctor explain Edwards condition with a grim look on his face. "So what do you suggest we do?" he asked trying to hold back his fear. "He can still out grow this, we really just are going to have to be extra cautious and he may have to spend most of his time in the breathing mask. Also for obvious reason I suggest he be home schooled for at least his first few years. I can not stress though how important it is that he remains calm and doesn't overwork himself." he said wagging his finger. Roy nodded impatiently. "Can I go see him now!?" he asked. The doctor sighed and nodded. Roy didn't need any encouragement he hurried past the doors his parental warnings in overdrive.

He pushed open his sons door and nearly feel back there holding Edward was himself! How was this possible? To his horror He also saw that a gun was being held close to his back. The other Him seemed to be whispering sweet nothings into Edwards ear. "there there." the imposter said rubbing the kids back.

"Put him down right now!" Roy screamed. The imposter looked over as if noticing him for the first time. "Do you mind I am trying to comfort my son." he said mockingly. He turned a bit allowing Roy to see his son. His arm was slack and his body was quivering weakly as he gasped trying to find a breath. His breathing machine was unplugged and his mask cast aside casually. Edward was dying in a painful and inhumane way. He could feel his body shutting down. "dada?" he asked weakly.

Roy glared at the man. "Your sick! What has he ever done to you?!" He demanded. "Doesn't matter what I have against him." the man said shrugging. "Father wants me to get rid of him so I am."

Realization hit Mustang. So the jerk was finally coming back to finish off his offspring how cruel. He wasn't going to let it happen. No one hurts his kids and gets away with it. He torched Havocs car for almost running over Edward once …he will kill this bastard for this. He had to be quick about it though it was clear Edward didn't have much time.

Thinking quick he ignited his gloves not enough to start a fire but enough to cause a lot of smoke. It blinded the imposter and would be kiler so he couldn't see. Roy however could see just fine. He launced a few good kicks and launched the fool out of the window so hard causing him to hit another building 15 feet away and from there he ignited his gloves once more causing a huge ball of fire to erupt on the man.

After he was sure the man was out for the count he turned back to Edward and quickly reattached the machine to him and firmly held the mask on his face. Once the mask hit his mouth he greedily sucked in the air. "Its ok my son.. Your ok." Roy said soothingly as he wiped some hair out of his sons eyes. The eyes searched his as if trying to determine if it was really him this time. "Its alright its me Edo its me." He said as he held his son close. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing another family member. "My son. My dear dear son." he sobbed as Edward clutched him still sucking in the false air hungrily.

The others hearing the commotion hurried in on the scene and nearly gasped. The room was in disarray and there was a whole in the wall. The smoke had disappeared as Roy had made it evaporate soon after but there still lingered a smell of faint smoke. Edward was trying to find a breath and his face was pale with a hint of blue that still lingered. Roy was holding onto ed for dear life as he sobbed. Alphonse hurried over and hugged onto Roy as well. "They have found us haven't they?" he cried. "we aren't safe anymore! Why cant they leave us alone!"

Riza turned to the Hughes and starred. She didn't need to say anything they nodded understandingly. "We will take them." Garcia nodded. "We wont let anyone touch our boys."

 

It was clear that the Hospital was no longer safe for Edward. He had to be relocated through much discussion with the Hughes and the Doctor it was decided it would be best for his safety if he was taken to The Hughes with a in house Doctor who would stop by periodically to check on his health.

A nurse offered to get a wheel chair to push him out but Roy refused. He hadn't let go of his boy since the incident. His trust in the medical people had lessoned. It was clear to him that this new enemy could impersonate anyone who was to say that the nurse wasn't an imposter? He felt that it was safer if he held onto the boy. Sides he felt that he needed to make sure that Edward was breathing at all times.

Edward's breathing was still somewhat erratic but at least he was now getting some air in and some color was returning to his face. He was currently much to the others humor trying to get his thumb in his mouth only to have it repeatedly hit his breathing mask. Finally he gave up and laid his head back on Roy's shoulder and started playing with Roy's buttons instead.

The nurses came in and helped connect Ed to a portable breathing machine that could be carried. The rest of the equipment was going to be moved later. As soon as they were finished the doctor dismissed them and they were able to leave. They carried Edward out a back door where Havoc had a car waiting. They needed to make their leaving as secretive as possible.

They arrived at their destination without trouble and found Gracia waiting for them by the door with Alphonse. Hurriedly they had brought Edward inside to avoid being noticed. Once inside they relaxed. "Thanks for agreeing to let my boys stay here until we figure this out." Roy murmured as he laid Edward down onto couch. Alphonse sat on the edge of the couch and played with Edward's hair listening to the adults talk. "It is no problem they are like family to us as well." Gracia assured. "Don't worry Roy we will find the man responsible and bring his little scheme down." Maes assured. "Until than they can stay here and bask in my daughters cuteness!" he said no longer serious.

Alphonse paled at that. "Uncle.. I am not scared of him I don't mind staying with you really!" he said now clutching onto Roy looking up with wide eyes. Edward sensing that the attention was no longer on him. Weakly took his mask off and stuck his thumb in his mouth now content. However his action didn't go completely unnoticed. Riza frowned at him and shook her head. She went over and gently pried his thumb out and put the mask back on. "Edward keep your mask on or I will shoot you." She warned even though she knew she didn't have the heart to hurt the little boy. Edward however didn't know that and kept his mask on nodding fervently.

Edward lifted his hands up to her and looked up at her with his big gold eyes. "Up mommy?" he asked arms still raised. Riza smiled how she loved it when he called her that. She lifted him up and held him to her heart cooing softly to him. He lifted his head and watched His older brother plead with his daddy with interest. "Big brother silly." He giggled.

Roy frowned down at Alphonse. He knew That Maes was a bit crazy but this was ridiculous. "Alphonse all I am asking is that you stay here for a couple weeks a month at most till we find him. It's not going to be that bad. Sides I will be checking on you both daily." He sighed. "Come on now your 13 years old for petes sake." He said exasperated. Edwards Ears perked up at this. Dadda was going somewhere and leaving us behind. Why? He started to whimper. He didn't want his dadda to leave. Why was all his daddas leaving him? He clung more tightly to Riza's shirt hoping she wouldnt leave him too.

Roy's eyes softened as he heard Edwards plantive cries. He watched Riza coo and cuddle Edward trying to comfort him. SHe truely was like a mother. He found himslef more attracted to her than ever as he watched Riza dot on Edward. They themselves had secretly been trying to have kids for more than a year now. however it was reviled about 2 weeks ago that they were unable to have their own due to medical reasons on her part. Riza had seemed to take it well but hurt them both to know they would enver have the joy of brining their own into the world and RIzza at first felt guilty about that.

"Its ok my love." Roy said holding Rizza close. "I dont mind that We cant bring our own into this world. I still love you. " he said tenderly. "At least we have been blessed with your sisters sons." Rizza said softly wiping the tears from her eyes. "They truely are like sons to us arent they?" roy said smiling lopsidedly. "You know if you think about it they do look like they could be our kids." roy added. Rizza shook her head. "No not could be are." she corrected. "They are ours." she said firmly as she kissed him.

Roy smiled at the memory. Yes these kids were theirs no would dare question otherwise. He looked down at a still pleading Alphonse and laughed. "you see what you do Maes my old friend! you scare other children." he joked as he ruffled Alphonses hair. "i will be back with their things as well as soem of Edwards toys." he added. "Don't forget Lovey." Riza added. Lovey was Edwards stuffed cat. He truely carried that stuffed animal where ever he went. It was the first thing dward had gotten from Riza on their little shoping trip. How like Rza to be the spoiling type. Edward smiled toothily at the mention of lovey and clapped his hands. "Lovey! Lovey!" he squeled. roy laughed at Edwrds excitemnt. "thats right sport me and mommy are going to get Lovey for you and some other things, but we will be right back ok?" he assured. Edward nodded trustingly. "Than we goes home?" he asked hopefully.

Roy shook his head sadly. "Nope Edo you are going to be having a sleep over party with Elicia ok but Dont worry Alphonse is going to be here to ok?" he said forcing a smile. Edwards ears flattened in disapointment. "I wants Dadda ands momma!" he pouted.

"I know kid but this is only for a little bit ok." edward still shook his head. Roy thought for a minute. "How about this if you stay here and be good i will see if winry can spend the night here with you some days too.'He said trying to pacify him. edward finally agreed. "Yah! date winry!" Edward said smiling big. "Oh arent you a Romeo?" riza laughed. "You arent aloud to date date though till you are at least 15 tho ok?" she teased. "I dont want my baby to grow up too fast ok?" she siad giving a giggling edward sloopy kisses on his forhead. "Mummy silly!" edward laughed trying to push her away. finally she put him down and patted his head before she followed Roy out the door and headed towrds the car where Havoc was waiting. Roy pulled a now crying Riza into a a side hug and tried to comfort her. " Don't worry our children will be ok." she whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked searchingly. she was terrorfied for her kids. her only kids. they were her life. Othey almost came in first in fornt of Her boyfriend Roy but she wouldnt admit that to him. SHe locked eyes with ROy trying to find soem truth in it but she saw fear in his eyes too. "I am sure.." he said at least. " i am sure they will be because I will personally see to it that that bastard pays." he vowed. riza leaned into him and nodded. yes her babys were going to be fine and that jerk and his henchmen were goign to pay if she had to shoot them herself. these fools were going to learn what happens when you try and fight a motherbear and paly with fire. They were going to get severly burned.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy and Hughes started on the investigations right away. Wanted posters were posted police notifed even assassins were hired. However nearly two weeks in they were still no closer than they were before. "If we could just Pin the bastard than his henchmen would follow.' Roy growled as he snapped his finger and a small little flame emitted from his forefinger. "all I get his more paperwork" he said as he used his firery forefinger to set a paper on fire. Once on fire he threw it in the air and it fell down in ashes.

Roy I think you should go home." Maes urged as Roy set another paper on fire. "Hughes it's the afternoon why would I clock out?" he growled. "It's not like anything important is going on." Maes starred at his dense friend in disbelief.. Had he really forgotten? He knew Roy was working hard on this case but come on. "Roy.." he said slowly. "DO you know what today is?" he asked gently. Roy opened his mouth to answer when the door banged opened reviling a very pissed Riza. She was dressed in a blue sundress and her hair was down for once. She looked like she was just coming back from a party of some sort. "Anniversary?" Roy asked weakly. Maes shook his head. "guess again my friend."

Riza leveled her gun at Roy's head. "You got three seconds to explain yourself before I shoot." she stated unemotionally. "whatever it is.. I'm sorry." Roy stated pathetically. "I was working on the case and…" he didn't get a chance to finish several shots rang out all around him. He ducked under the desk.

"Ok now I am pissed." Riza snarled. "I don't care what is going on you have no excuse for forgetting our son's birthday!" she yelled. "How could you even forget? Everyone else is there but you and freaking Maes!" so that's why I didn't see anyone around today. Crap I am dead. he carefully poked his head out and saw Riza was still aiming the gun at him. He held his arms up in surrender. "I am sorry!" he gasped. "I am a jerk I know. When does the party start?"

"15 minutes ago." Riza said eyes narrowed. "well than no time to waste we better get going. Its not everyday your son turns 4." he rambled. Riza grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out the door. Maes could still hear him rambling 10 minutes after. No doubt about it… Roy was going to get punished later.

Wwwwww

Edward was memorized by all that was going around him. He had never had a birthday party. Now here he was the guest of honor and they were even giving him things. He just couldn't take it all in. the presents, the decorations the guests. He had never been around so many kids before. His usual friends Winry and Elicia were there. Even Big brothers friends Mai and Sheska were there. However there was some other kids there as well. Two girls named Rose and Noa were there and two boys named Russell and Fletcher as well. They were children of other military personal who were close to Either Riza or Roy.

Edward found he didn't like Russell very much. He was mean to him and when the adults weren't looking he would trip Ed or make fun of him and he gave up trying to talk to the other girls because whenever he would try to they would act really weird. Winry says its because they are ucky and have cooties. He didn't know what that was but it must be bad.

IN truth Winry was jealous of the other girls. She could tell that they liked Edward a little too much. Noa had even tried to get Edward to play house with her and be her hubby. How dare she! Those two are just stupid! Winry thought furiously. SO naturally she made sure those two got the point that Edo was already taken.

However at the moment Edward wasn't interested in much of anything he was too busy having a glaring contest with Russell. Russell got sick of it however and pushed Edward. The other kids gathered around to watch with interest.

Edward got up and glared at Russell. "Baswerd!" he sobbed he clapped his hands together causing electricity to spark from his fingers. Russell laughed. "Ohs you wants to fight?" he asked tauntingly. He drew a circle in the dirt causing and clapped causing a nearby tree to wrap around Edward. Edward clapped his hands again and the stones on the ground grew and incased His enemy in a tomb. "Ha loswer!" Edward crowed,. Russell broke out of the tomb and the fight was on.

Roy and Riza arrived a few minutes later and came across Alphonse and Sheska laughing about something. Where were the kids though? "Alphonse Elric where are the children?" Riza inquired. "Havoc and the others are watching them." He shrugged. At that moment his subordinates came through the door carrying a big box. They huffingly set it down. "Where are the children?" Riza asked again. The men looked each other. "Alphonse was watching them I thought." Breda said at last. Roy raised his eyebrows. "This .. Is bad." he commented. Suddenly they heard the yelling outside. Everyone hurried to the back yard and were startled at what they saw. It was a fight ring outside.

A huge tree root had Edward pinned down and Russell was on top of him trying to get at Edward only to be hit in the head by a stone which Winry threw with expert aim. "Ow woman what was that for?" he growled turning on Winry only to be jumped by a now free Edward. "No touch Winry!" he hissed pouncing on him with cat like agility.

Riza shot off her gun scaring everyone into silence. They all stopped fighting and Roy separated Edward and Russell. Russell tried to get another wack at Edward but Riza saw this and shot a bullet past his head. All the children cowered in fear eyes wide. "Next person who tries to touch my perfect golden angel of cuteness gets a bullet through their hearts." she barked. "I don't care how old you are! You understand me!" the kids all fell to the ground holding each other in fear.

Sweat droplets fell on the other adults face as they saw her face glare at everyone with a demonic face. Roy now holding a pissed of Edward hurried over to Riza and tried to pacify her. "Hunny.. They are just little kids.. Most of them are no older than 5.. Maybe you should be a little more gentle…" he said hesitantly. Her glare turned to him and hardened. "Not another word." she warned her face softened however when her eyes met Edwards. "were those meanies picking on you?" she cooed as she took him in his arms and cuddled him. Causing him to make a face. "wussell trip me!" he pouted. Pointing a finger at the boy who was now being hit with a wrench that mysteriously appeared in Winry's hand.

"So um who wants cake?" Roy asked nonchalantly. Edwards eyes lit up at that. "Gives me!" he ordered smiling big forgetting that he was mad. He leaned over Riza's shoulder. "Winry cake!" he called. Winry looked over at Edward and smiled pocketing her wrench she skipped away from Russell over to Edward who was now on the ground. He grabbed her hand and together the ran into the house all the other children following suite but being cautious when thy past Edwards mom. In years to come all the kids would still involuntarily tremor at the mere thought of her. In the years to come everyone quickly learned the hard lesson to never "harm" Mrs. Mustang's angel. The consequences were too painful.

linebreak

Roy came to say goodbye to his sons before he left to follow a new promising lead in Liore. Although he wouldn't admit it he really hated leaving his girlfriend and sons which were growing more on him everyday. He opened the Hughes's door only to be mauled by his four year old. "Dadda! You comes!" Edward squealed his tail bouncing up and down with him. Roy laughed and scoped Edward up and threw him in the air. Edward squealed even louder with delight. He caught him in his hands again with ease.

"Guess whats Dadda! I gots to go to the zoo with Win Win" Edward informed him clapping his hands as Roy still held Edward up by his waist. Roy was pleased to see that Edward was not wearing his breath mask today. That means that at least for today he was doing better. That's all he could ask for now days was for Edward to make it one day. "Did you now? What did you all see Edo?" he asked.

"I saws monkeys and big kittys. Oooh and I saw a squirrel but it was dead." Edward rambled. "how do you know the squirrel was dead Kitten?" Roy asked raising his eyebrows. "I pissed in his ears and he no moves." Edward said eyes wide innocently. Roy did a double take and nearly fell over upon hearing this. "WHAT DID YOU DO???" Roy explained, his eyes the size of saucers. Edward grabbed Roy's face to his level to get his attetion.

"You knows I leaned down and went pssstt in his ear and he no moves." Edward said impatiently rolling his eyes. "ooh. I see." ROy said feeling foolish. Edward may be crazy but he wouldn't have done what he literally thought he did. God he really did need more sleep. "Dadda crazy?" Edward pipped up with a conniving side glance. "No Edward Im just tired." Roy sighed. "Nappy than." Edward ordered.

"Daddy cant he has to go on a trip soon. I came here to say good bye." Roy yawned. Edwards tail and ears dropped at that. "Dadda no go!" he sobbed. "I have to Kitten. Its for work but I wont be gone long ok." Edward nodded sniffing. "Can you go get your brother for me I need to speak with him." Roy asked as he put Edward down. "Al no here." Edward informed Roy. of course he wouldn't. that boy is probably out with his friends. "Al with Sheska get icecream without me."Edward pouted. "He no want to play with me no more."

Poor Edward wasn't used to having to share his brother but it couldn't be helped. Alphonse was finally free to act like the teenager and roy couldnt deny that this was what Alphonse needed.. to be a kid. He had finally trusted Roy and Riza to be the parents and Edward and Alphopnse's relationship was starting to get more healthy.. However it was still hard on Ed. "I know Al has been busy but you got to learn to share him ok." Edward wiped some tears from his eyes and turned his amber eyes up at Roy. "Dadda get ice-cream with me?" he asked hopefully.

He and Hughes really should go and catch the next train as planned. The military man in him was telling him to leave now. It was strong almost over powering. "Edward isn't it about time u take your medicine?" he asked blatantly. Edward made a face but nodded walking away to go get Gracia to give them to him.

Roy walked over to the house phone and dialed a number. "Huges buy a ticket for the 4 o'clock train instead of the 2 o'clock. Why? Well its important business I will talk about later." he said simply as he hung up. He strolled nonchalantly into the kitchen hands in his pockets. "You know I guess I do have time for ice-cream." he said trying to sound disappointed. Edward having finished taking his medicine turned upon hearing this and smiled wide. Roy walked over and picked him up. "I will have him back in an hour." He said as he ruffled Edwards Hair. The military side of him maybe strong but his parental side was getting stronger.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

They arrived at the place where the tip said to go. It was a large warehouse that seemed to have been abanded for at least a decade or kept his gun up and eyes alert ashe and ROy scoped out the area. aftera few minutes they heard footsteps. quitly they followed he noise until they got into a room. however they didnt see what they excpted in there. It wasn't they man they were looking for it was a kid maybe 17. the two locked eyes for a moment till the kid broke the silence.

"Ah Flame it must be great to be you eh?" he asked with a fire in his eye. roy wasnt sure what he ment so he said nothing. " I mean you got a wonderful girlfriend, two talented sons Sure the youngest is abit of a sickly spaz but not all children can be perfect." he said shrugging. "You also got prestege and power, and even a really good income." he said eyeing him greedily. ROy was imediantly finding this kid to be a bit annoying. "Why do you care what I have?" he demanded eyeing the kid distrustfully.

"Why do i care?" the kid asked crazily. "I care because I am greed. I want everything you have in more. Father had sent me here to be a distraction but I may just have leave this party early to see what the big fuss is over your kids esspecially the pipsquick. they must be reallly special to have soo many people want them dead." he said lazily. "Don't worry." Greed said holdiong up his hands to calm the furry filled Mustang. "I have no intentions of hurting the kids!" he assured. "In fact am not even a big suporter of Fathers works. I kinda got tricked into this job after all." he added as he took a pair of chopsticks and a box of rice out of his robe and began to eat.

"WHat the hell how could you get tricked into this?" ROy asked eyeing the kid like he was nuts. "father forced the red stone down my throat and made me into a homunculus. Hence now i am greed but you shouldnt care about me." he said still stuffing his face. "you should care about your sons. ALphonse might be able to out run them or even hide from them but will your little neko be able to?" he asked ofering them some rice which they promptly refused.

"why are you telling us this?" Hughes asked curriously trying to figure out if this is another trap. Greed shrugged. "Mainly becuse I hate fathers guts and my new brothers and sisters annoy me. mind if i join you?" he asked as he tossed the now empty rice box. "only becuase i want to keep a close eye on you." roy growled. Greed laughed at this. "Ok old man. whatever you say." he said patting him on the back. "Dont call me old man!" roy yelled.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Edward sat on ALphonses lap as his big brother read him a story. he listened intently to his big brother. "And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of pallas of just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore! " Alphonse finnished closing the book of poems and sighed. Edwards taste in literature was not only getting morbid but just down right depressing. "Read again!" Edward demanded gleefully. "Later Edward.. I dont think I can take anther reading of The Raven just yet." he said as he put his big brother down. "WHy don't you go outisde and play in the sandbox or something?" ALphonse suggested. Edwrd shook his head stubornly. "Tell you what if you go outside and play for a bit than I will teach you some more alchemy." ALphonse offered. Edwards eyes lit up at this as alphonse knew it would. He nodded and bounded outside.

Edward hummed happily to himself as he built a sand castle. He always did love to play in the sand. once he was satisfied he grabbed a toy solder and placed it on top of the castle and his humming became words. "soldier A ima soldier a!" he declared happilly. however he stopped singing when he noticed the shows looming over his sandbox. he tilted his head back and starred unemotionally at the source. A woman with long wavey black hair and a curvy body covered only just barely by a skimpy black dress stood there and besid eher stood a strange man in a skirt and a halter top. they looked familure but he couldnt quite place where.

"Well hello Edward." the woman said silkily bending down. "DO you remember me?" he stuck his thumb in hi s mouth in thought but shook his head. "Noes" he responded through his thumb. The woman appeared to pout at this. "Oh no Edward has forgotten his Auntie Lust." hse siad tearfully. The other boy just rolled his eyes. "Can we just go already I dont want to get caught. I am not in the mood to feel pain today.  
" he snapped. Lust ignored him and held out her hands to Edward. "Come my sweet Child. We have to go see Your dadda now he is waiting for us." she said gently. "Dada.. Roy?" he asked hopefully.

She didnt say anything but mearly gave him a cup of soem strange red liquid. "Here drink this." he took it but looked at it distrustfully. "What is it?" he asked. "Its medicne but dont worry its a good kind ok. " she smiled warmly. He eyed it for a few minutes before he started to drink it. Lust tilted it back some. "Thats right drink it all my love." she cooed. Eager to please he drank it all in a few gulps. his eyes begann to droop shortly after. "I feels funny." he said sleepily. Soon after his body face planted into the sand and he was fast asleep. the man went to go pick him up but Lust stopped him. " I dont think you shoudl be the one to hold him Envy." she said as she picked him up instead. "father would be most displeased IF he foud out you damaged the Cat." she stated as she held the boy like a baby in her arms.

wwwwww

ALphonse grabbed a glace of iced tea as he went to go check on his brother. his treasured ice tea was promptly forogten about when he heard the familure voices from his past outside. no it cant be them. ITCANT BE! He ran and opned the door. sure enough there outside was Lust and Envy and they had his brother! He noticed his brother wasnt realy moving in Lusts arms. he started to panic. "Lust! Envy!" he yelled. they turned arround and smiled upon seeing Alphonse. "WHy little brother." envy said licking his lips. "IM know its been awhile but we kinda have to go." he sneered "What are you going ot do with My brother!" he demanded tears faaling down his face. "nothing as long as you agree to keep your mouth shut about Father and your new precious dad stops the case." Envy shrugged. a faint wimpering moan was heard from Lusts arms and she turned back to Edward and began to pet the boy. "what did you do to him!" ALphonse asked fearfully. He stayed where he was. He knew that if he even took another step forward Edward might be damaged more. "I just gave him soemthing to keep him out till this little disagreement goes away. I dont want to have to babysit a kid like him when he is awake." lust said as she held out the bottle of posion. "its not deadly if i give it to him in small amounts a little painfuly maybe but not deadly." she said as she began to rock the boy in her arms. YOu and That mustang fool have one week to stop with your foolishness." she warned and with that she took the boy and speed away Envy not far behind.

Alphonse fell to his knees and started to cry out in angish. "My borther give me back my brother!"


	9. Chapter 9

Winry was sitting idly on a fence holding onto a tool box her grandma let her play with. She was going to take it over to Edward's house to play. However before she could get off the fence she saw two strange looking people carrying a little blonde boy into a car. The poor boy was shivering and he looked like he was in pain. Upon a closer look she realized that he was Edward. Without thinking twice she slid off the fence toolbox in hand.

Lust and Envy Put Edwards shivering body in the backseat and moved to get in the car themselves. As lust bent down to open the car a wrench flew past her head and hit Envy across the top of his forehead. They both turned around to see a little blonde girl glaring at then with another wrench in hand. "Gives my Edo back! Yousa bad bad man!" Winry yelled throwing another wrench this one hitting Envy's unmentionables. "oww geeze if I woulda known that Pipsqueaks girl friend was a nut job.." he started to say only to be hit again. "Hey I am not the only bad guy here!" he yelled annoyed gesturing to Lust who sighed. "NO but you are the most annoying." Lust sneered. "And clearly the most incompetent." she added rolling her eyes as she turned her attention to the little girl.

She leaned down to her eye level. "You must care about this little boy a lot." she said her voice dripping with sweet syrup. The little girl nodded. "Please let him go he is my frewend." she pleaded near tears. Lust smiled sweetly down at her. "what is your name little girl?" she asked. "Winry." Winry added hesitantly. "Ahh well Winry I can't let him go. He isn't well and I don't have the antidote."

"Edo is sick? He always sick." Winry said not believing them for a minute. "Sides he was not sick earlier." she said crossing her arms. Envy held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever. Just go get him for all I care." Winry looked at him unsure for a moment before she tensely walked over to the car and walked into the seat where Edward lay. He laid there seemingly asleep curled up with his face twisted in a grimace of pain. She shook him but he didn't wake up. This cant be good. she thought. Suddenly she heard the door slam and she turned around and saw that the door was closed.

Envy and lust slammed the doors and locked them. Envy hit the gas and sped off laughing. "Stupid baby." he crowed laughing. Winry held onto Edwards limp form and glared at the two in front. "Meanies." she accused. Envy only laughed harder at this. He found it humorous that this little kid had guts to even stand up to them at this point.

Winry still cradling Edward close to her when they stopped halfway out of town. Lust turned to envy and glared. "Why have we stopped?" she demanded. "I don't know something is wrong with the car." Envy grumbled. Hearing this Winry's ears piped up. "I bets I can fix it!" she supplied helpfully. She had been learning how to work with machinery since she was 2 and she at 4 already knew quite a bit about mechanics. Envy however just rolled his eyes. "You fix it ya right." he said gruffly. "I will take a look at it hold on.

He got out and popped the hood. Winry watched with amusement as he started to get frustrated. Lust was getting impatient after a few minutes and got out as well. They stood there arguing over what to do and Winry held back a giggle. "stupid baddys." she whispered. She leaned over the back seat into the front and saw that the keys were still in the front. "Really stupid." she said frowning.

Knowing that they couldn't see her due to the front hood being up she went to the back and drug Edward to the front and began to smack his face. "Waky Edo. Waky now!" she whispered furiously. "Wake up shorty!" she glared. Edwards eyes snaped open at this. "I am.." Edwards rant was cut short by Winry's hand over his mouth. "Shh.." Winry said putting her finger over her lips and gestured for him to get on the floor by the gas and breaks. Edward nodded. "Ready to drive?" she asked him smiling. Tiredly he nodded and got on the floor and waited for her to position herself. "Ok hit gas." WInry commanded. Edward however pushed the breaks unknowingly. "Noes the other ones!" Winry hissed. Sheepishly Edward hit the right ones and they shot forward running over a surprised Envy and an angry Lust. Winry laughed gleefully. "OKs Edo keep your hands on that pedal." She ordered as she steered there way back to Central.

"I feels no good though." Edward complained. " I wants to sleepy." He said as his eyes started to get droopy again. The poison trying to overtake his body once again. Winry however was not going to have any of it she leaned her foot down and gently nudged Edwards head causing him to open his eyes. "Stay wakey Edo." she commanded as she swerved narrowly avoiding another car. "we needs to goes to grammies." she said thoughtfully. "you knows way?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Waits you no know where you aresa going?!" Edward yelled angry. "Isa only 4 leaves me alone!" Wirny retorted. "Not everyone can be a smarts likes you!"

"Stupids girl!" Edward yelled. Winry responded by giving him a sharp kick. "No yousa stupid for getting stolen by bad mens!" she retorted. "AND KEEPS YOU FEET ON THE GAS!" she yelled as the began to slow down. "Sorry my bads!" Edward said starting to cough. "and calm down yousa getting sicky!" she ordered. Sweat droplets fell down Edwards face as he groaned. "Yousa makes me sick." he muttered under his breath.

Wwwwwwwwwww

Roy and Greed walked out of the grocery store where Greed had insisted he needed to get food. They came out and saw that Maes was talking to one of his subordinates "thanks please do start on it right away." Maes said as lower cop gave a salute and ran away. "what was that about?" Greed asked as he stuffed some pocky into his mouth. "Winry and Edward have been kidnapped." Maes informed them. "Ok… now they are dead!"" Roy snapped as fire erupted as fire sprouted from his fingertips.

"Calm down Roy we will find them." Maes said uneasily. He knew only bad things could happen when Roy snapped. "CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY SON COULD BE ANYWHRE!" He seethed causing even Greed to step back.

Just than a car came speeding dangerously close to them and they all jumped to avoid being hit. Winry to their surprise pocked her head out to apologize. "Sorrys first time driving." she said leaning her head out the window. Another voice rang from the car that sounded tired, pained , and most of all annoyed. "Watch the road stupid!" it sounded painfully a lot like Edward. Winry still steering looked down and scowled. "Edo stop being means or I no let yousa be my frwend!" she warned as they steered past the stunned group. They could barely hear Edwards voice plead. "Nosa I luvs you!" just before the car crashed into a water fountain.

"Anywhere? They are right there." Maes said laughing. Roy growled at him a moment before he pushed his friend to the ground and ran over to the car. A pair of blonde heads shot up with stunned expressions plastered on them. Edward turned to winry and yawned. "Great joby Win Win. Yousa cause us to go boom!" he accused before he leaned out the window and began to puke his face going three shades of green. Winry began to panic. "I am sorry!" she siad over the still puking Edward. He lifted his eyes and glared at her. "not your faults!" he managed to force out. "I saids I no feel good!" He looked up and saw Roy and the others running towards them. "Dadda." he cried out before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy stood outside the ICU room where his son laid unconscious and watched the doctors hover around him. He still couldn't believe that his son and little friend had only just narrowly escaped being kidnapped. He would have to remember to personally thank Winry and the Rockbells' later.

The doctors had assured him that They would be able to purge the poison out and that it hadn't affected his weak lungs. Thank God.

It was clear more than ever however that the bastard had to be brought down. Torched more specifically and it wasn't going to be long before the fire would come and boy will it come. The fools who had tried to kidnap them had left finger prints all over Edward and they now had faces to follow and of course a location. He allowed a small smile to creep as he planned his vengeance but first he had his family to take care of.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After a few days Edward was much to everyone's relief ready to go home. It was decided that he and Alphonse were going to live once more at Roy's. t was deemed safer especially since Hawkeye moved in and guards were placed secretly around the premises as well as assigned to the boys. Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were now the official guards of Alphonse and Edward.

Ross and Brosh waited outside the Hospital room for Alphonse and Sheska to get Edward ready to go home for the welcome home party. Their parents where both busy and unable to come get them so the task had of course fallen on those two. "Four years of hard work and training and get landed with this stupid baby sitting job. Can you believe this?" Brosh grumbled. "Come on now its not so bad think of it as a break." Ross said however stopped talking when she noticed they were coming out.

Alphonse was pushing a disgruntled and clearly annoyed Edward in the wheelchair. His paperboy hat was askew but still managing to cover his feline ears. His hospital gown was replaced by a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with kitty prints. A scowl was clouding his otherwise angelic face.. "I wants momma!" he literally hissed. Alphonse sighed. It had been a battle to get him dressed and ever since he had woken up from the medicine he has been in a sour mood. "You will see momma and dadda in a minute." He said trying to pacify the child. However at the mention of dad the toddler scowled more but didn't say anything more.

The ride to the house was quick and went without a hitch. However upon getting there was another story. Roy came outside to meet his sons a big smile on his face he leaned down and held his arms out for Edward .. Ed on the other hand had different idea in mind. He stopped a few feet from Roy and coolly clapped his hands before touching the ground unleashing an alchemic flash. Roy realizing what was happening stepped back narrowly missing a stone hand from squishing him. Roy's eyes nearly bugged out as he tried to comprehend what had come over Edward.

Edward on the other hand merely cussed and kicked a stone in disappointment as he tried to do it again only to be held back by Alphonse. "EDWARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Roy yelled. Edward continued to struggle as he too yelled. "ISA SHOWS DADDA NOTS TO GIVES ME YUCKY JUICE!" He proclaimed. "DADDA MAKEY ME SICK!" Edward yelled as he kicked and flailed about.

Roy and Alphonse soon understood Edwards misguided anger. Edward was probably tricked into drinking the poison by using Roy as bait. He thought that Roy had hurt him. Roy calmly walked over to Edward and leaned down to be at face level with him as he put on a small sad smile. "Edward Elric I am hurt that you would think that I would do such a thing. I can assure you that Daddy would never hurt you." he said quietly.

"Meany lady say you wanted me to drink it.. That it was made especially fors me." Edward said stubbornly. "It made me feel funny." Roy sighed. "Well than she lied to you. The only think I make you drink is milk Kitten." Roy replied allowing a small laugh. "And syrupy." Edward reminded speaking of his antibiotics that he had to take due to his disease. Roy nodded agreeing. "Yes but that helps you feel better doesn't it?" Roy prompted. Edward conceded after a moment and finally decided that Roy was no threat and held out his hands to Roy. Roy grabbed him and smiled relived.

Roy took Edward into the house to enjoy the party while the guards, Alphonse and Sheska followed. Winry upon seeing Edward enter skipped over to Roy and Edward and tugged on Roy's pants. "Edo come play?" she asked hopefully. Roy nodded and put Edward down who immediately wiped his tears away and smiled. "Lets play Win Win." he laughed as he lead a smiling Winry away. "ooh present for Edo!" Winry said remembering something and pulled a strange looking hacky sack from her pocket. Edward stopped smiling and his nose twitched upon laying eyes on the sack. His eyes completely focused on the ball almost becoming trancelike. Soon his ears went up and attentive. Alphonse noticing Edwards odd behavior went over to Edward concerned. "Edward are you ok?" he asked but Edward didn't answer he merely eyed the sack as if it were some prized possion. Winry had a knowing look on her face as she moved it from side to side and Ed's eyes followed attentively. Finally she threw it across the room. "GO get it neko!" she squealed as he ran with a crazed look in his eyes and pounced on it.

Winry fell into a giggle fit as Edward began to run around with the ball in hand prancing and dancing around the house. A look of utter bliss covered Edwards face. Alphonse stood stunned for a moment. He had never seen his little brother act like this before.. If he didn't know any better he would of said his pure and mostly innocent brother was well… high. He watched mouth agape as his brother pranced around a bemused Riza and a horrified Roy.

Roy was now chasing an obliviously content Edward. "Ed no don't dance on the table!" Roy called frantically as the guests watched in amusement trying to hold in their laughter. Edward however continued to do ballet like moves twirling this way and that. Winry watched clapping and still giggling. Alphonse and Sheska turned to Her. "What.. Did you do to him?" Alphonse stuttered. Winry didn't reply she only dug into her pocket and handed a small container to him and grinned mischievously.

Alphonse eyes scanned it a moment before he groaned. Sheska curious leaned over his shoulder and read its label.

Kitty sack

Sure to get your kitten into a state of bliss and frenzy

Filled with 100% homemade and potent catnip

The three of them watched as Edward now striped down to only his underwear frolicked into the living room his tail bouncing merrily as his ears twitched and he hummed a tune of his own invention. Well he is certainly in a state of bliss… Alphonse thought wirily as he watched Roy catch the drugged neko boy from behind. Roy saw Winry sneaker and walked over taking the container from Alphonse and read over it quickly. His eyes narrowing. "I don't find this amusing at all." Roy said flatly causing Winry to stop laughing and lower her head.

"I forbid you all from ever giving Edward catnip again." he ordered. His eyes resting last on Alphonse. "If I find out he has I will court marshal you All." he added before he took a purring Edward to the kitchen. They all heard him mutter something about friends giving grief, Edward acting girly, and having to get a new lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

To say that father was dispointed would be an understatment. He was boiling with an untamed fury that all the homonculour Envy included couldnt help but tremble under his wrath. "I specifically asked You two to get my son and you cant even do that can you?" he boomed. Envy turned away and tried to look indifrent as Lust just frowned and said nothing. "and to make matters worse Greed has betrayed us and living with the enemy!" he added glarring.

"Jean Havoc is havoc is hardly a worthy Enemy." Envy mumbled. "He is cute though." Lust added slyly as she licked her lips. Envy rolled his eyes at his sister. Everything always had to go back to sex with her. Its no wonder she hardly ever finnished a job on time what with her frequent detours at hotels and yes sometimes even... *shudder* the rest room.

"it is clear to me that I must do this job myself." hoenheim concluded as he glared at his "children" who were snickering about something. They both looke dup at him in surprise. "Are you sure this would be wise father?" Lust asked. Hoenheim just snorted. "please it is clear that You two cant do it and I am more than capable of taking care of myself." he said dismisively. "I leave tomorrow." he announced as he left the room with a slam of the door. Envy turned to lust and sneered. "Want to take bets as to who wins?" he asked coyly. she looked at him eyebrows raised sugestively. "Can it be for something other than money?" she asked lushesly. Truth be told neither could care less who won. the out come was going to be the same. It was a wonderful thing to only be loyal when it was convenient.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Denny Brosh stood outside the icecream parlor waiting for Alphonse and his friends to get their icecream. He wa still somewhat annoyed at his job however he had to admist Ross was right this was a a break compared to what he was used to dealing with.. if only Ross could say the same...

Maria Ross ran frantically after the Neko and his friend Winry as they scampered barefoot into a nearby bar. Edward musch to ROss's dismay had decided that Ross was borring and that it was time to look for his dad. WInry in her puppy love infatuation had tagged along and helped in their escape. An escape that got Ross locked in a nearby broom closet. Now free she was cursing silently as she ran after them and to her horror into the bar. "Why would he come here?" Ross thought frowning. they two kids disapeared into a crowd and she followed silently after.

the Occupants only smiled down at Edward and Winry kindly poiting them in the right direction. This wasn't the first time Ed had come in here i search of their wayward father. Edward smiled and waved his thanks as he tugged WInry along. Finally they stopped at a booth where ROy and Hughes were having a beer. Edwards smile grew as he dropped winry's hand and pounced on a surprised Roys back. "Dadda!" he purred loudly. "Founds you!"

Roy nearly felt hs breath get knocked out of him as Ed jumped on his back however he only smiled when he faced his son. "That you did Edo." he chuckled as he grabbed his son and gently pried him off him. "SO what did you do to lose poor Ross this time?" he asked tiredly. "I lock her in closet." winry said from down below as Edward clapped his hands gleefully. "Isa use alchemy to lock it." Edward added. "You two need to be nicer to her she is here to help you." Roy scolded as he set Edward on the table to check him over.

"How is your breathing?" he asked now in full parental role. edward put two thumbs up to show he was good. "good. any pain nausea? headaches? dizzyness?" he drilled. Edward shook his head to each one. "Do you have your breathing tube?" Edward brought it out nodding. "Did you take your medicne?" Edward put his bronculator down and paused thninking. ROy sighed . Of course he hadn't. Edward dug into his pocket nad brought out a spare cylander and neatly took two pills out and handed them to him. Edward took them reluctantly and swallowed them down with some water. Just than Ross appeared panting. "I am so sorry sir. I promise this wont.." She started to appologize still panting but ROy held his hand up. "It is alright Ross. I know that my son can be a bit of a handful just try to avoid closets from now on ok?" Roy smirked causing Ross to blush but she nodded anyways.

"Speaking of a handful did i tell you what Elicia did the other day?" Maes asked as he pulled out a picture of his beloved daughter. Roy felt sweat droplets fall down his face as the photo was shoved in his face. He calmly pushed it away. "Maes You already told me what she did! 5 times already!" Roy said annoyed as he tried to keep his composure."But Ross hasn't hear." Maes interjected now shoving it in Ross's face. Roy ignored his friends story as he fixed Edwards hair which was a bit messy from playing. "If I ever act like that you have permisson to hit me ok son?" roy said in an undertone to Edward who giggled. "Dadda funny."

Roy got a goofy look in his eyes as he made a face. "am I?" he asked playfully as he tickled the little tot who only laughed harder. Hughes only watched with a small smile on his face as the dotting father started rubbing his face against the boy whow as still laughing pertending to push him away. others in the bar looked at the colonol and laughed. Poor Roy had clealry forgot where he was at the moment. AH well they were all going to let him be for now but come tomorrow he was going to get grief for it. As much as ROy would continuously deny it.. he truely was becoming like Maes in more ways than he would admit.  
linebreak

 

Hoinhoim stood at a distance watching his sons having a picnic with those two morons.. that idiot Mustang and his whore Riza. How could they betray him like this? Its bad enough that they ran away but now they have replaced him for those two? those ungratful brats! after all i have done for them! I improved them made them better. Alphonse had a super quick immune system and even the direst wounds couldnt keep him down for more than a day tops. The father should know he used to test it on alphonse daily. A stab wound here and broken bone there. They all healed! He did that! He took time and money out of his life to perfect his chimerra theory. Thanks to that he had turned his youngest into the perfect and most irresistable pet. Not only that but with more work he coulda made him into an ideal hired solder.. or even sex slave. That is if he could of fixed the kids broncital tubes and scarred lungs. THanks to the kids illness he couldn't use alchemy for long periods of time or do much fighting. If he could just have the kid for a bit longer he might be able to perfect him enough to where he would be as strong and tough as his experiments ENvy, lust, and greed. THe only three whose bodys and wils were strong enough to have let them survive the deadly and painful operations and experimentations. HE knew that with Ed's weak body he only had a 10% chance of survial but he would risk it none the less. All risks must be taken in the name of science.

He watched as Edward clapped his hands and used alchemy to create a fountain of water which drenched a now pissed of Roy. Roy snapped his fingers and a small spark of fire narrowly hit a now gleefully running Edward in the butt. "Dadda wet! Dadda Wet!" the child sang tauntingly. Hoinhoim's eyes narowed further. These wayward children would be his again come tonight.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lightning lit up the sky giving lit to Edwards dark room as he hid under the covers wimpering. His cat ears flattened down plastered to his head and his bristled tail stuck up in fright. The bad man was comming.. He was comming. Just like in his nightmare. He was going to come and take him and his big brother away. phantom pains resurfaced as he remembered his life before ROy and rizza. He tilted his head back and howled in terror. bad mens.. bad mens... bad mens. he chanted inside his head still howling.

Riza ran into the room gun in hand but lowered it when she saw it was only Edward who had just woken up from another bad dream. He seemed to have those freqently even more so lately. She hurried over and took the boy in her arms and immidiantly began to stroke his back to calm him down. He continued to whimper but the howling ceased. "bad mens Momma." he wailed. "bad man hurts me!"

"shh baby I wont let anyone hurt you Kitten." she soothed. "No one can hurt you. It was just another nightmare probably caused by the storm." she assured. the boy sniffled trying to stop the on comming tears to no avail. "I am scared." he whispered weakly through his breathing mask which was the only thing that kept him from hyperventalting."will you sleep with me?" Rizza shook her head. "honey i cant sleep in here I have to sleep in dadys room." she reminded softly causing Edwards eyes to darken. "Big baby." he said shakily. Riza lauged lightly at Edwards jab as she made sure he was compleatly untangled from the tubes that conected him to his breathing assistance machine. once she was sure all was ok she lightly cast the still shaking boy over her shoulders and held the machine with one hand. "Come on you can sleep with us tonight." she said softly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A shadow hovered over Alphonses bed starring contemplatingly over the sleeping form before he roughly covered the boys mouth and nose with a cloth drenced in cholorform. Al woke up eyes wide and tried to struggle but it proved futile as he ended up just passing out after a few minutes of the silent struggle. using alchemy he lowered the passed out boy outside the window and safely on the ground below. he paused to make sure no one had heard so far once he was fairly confidant that all was well so far he slinked over to Edwards room. he cursed however to find it empty. The brat must be in their room! This certainly set things back. However he was prepared for such an event. He reached into his pocket and took a small spray bottle out and began to spray it arround the area leading out side where Alphonse was. After he did so he stood outside and waited arround the cornor by alpphonses still body. IF anything would lure the fool out.. catnip spray laced with a fish scent would.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Edward's nose began to twich as an alluring smell wafered into his nose. carefully he got out of bed and followed the scene nose still in the air as he sniffed it out. He suddenly became uneasy though as he neared the back door that led outside. he quietly climbed onto a nearby window sill and nearly hissed. there out side standing over his big brother was the bad man. His brother laid there umoving with a troubled look plastered on his face. Edward scowled down at the man. He had hurt his big brother now he was going to pay! Not thinking he removed the mask friom his face and dis conected himself from it. once he was free of any hinderance he rashly jumped through the window a crash of glass sounding. He pounced ontop of Hoinhoim's head and began to beat on him with a bat he had created from with alchemy from the wood in the window frame.

Hoinhoim made a face as he did this and rougly tore the boys frail body off his head and threw him on the ground. a snap was heard as his head hit a nearby rock and darkenss overtook the toddler. he threw the boys over his shoulders and started to head only to feel a rush of heat hit his back and he growled in annoyance. He turned arround to see ROy and RIza glarring at him in battle position. "Let out sons go and we just may consider to let you live." Roy seethed but the look in his eyes promised a slow and painful death. Hoinhoim knew this and he wasnt about to give up now. with a snap of his hands he caused a wall of stone to seperate him from the annoyance. Once he did so he took the opportunity to escape into the night.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Riza fell to the ground and wept openonly at the loss of her sons. Roy just stood there starring eyes narrowed at the now shattered wall. They had been too late.. their sons were stolen from under their very noses. How could he expect to become fuher if he coudlnt even protect his own sons? Roy felt helpless.. useless and he hated it. He glanced down at his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be wife who was still wailing openly to the sky and clenched his fists. Hoinhoim was going to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

lust and Envy watched unemotionally as their "father" brought the two limps bodys in the room and boredly dropped them on the floor and ranked a hand through his hair as he sighed. "This was harder than i thought it would be. I need some rest." he said yawning as he headed out of the room. Lust scowled disaprovingly at the man as he left but ENvy only grinned. "I do bealive that i won the bet." Envy goated. Lust however shook her head. "You wont nothing." she said smiling secretively. "We still have to see if Roy finds his sons within a day." she reminded and if her source was as reliable as he ushally was..than Roy should be her in soon.

She smiled wider as she picked up the little neko and craddled him lovingly in her arms. In response the sleeping boy grasped his arms arround her kneck and rubbed his head against her purring. how cat like. he truely in alot of asspects is just like a little kitten. Lust thought wirily. If only she could of stopped the idiot from doing this to the boy.. However while she let him down than she wasnt about to let any harm come to him now.

SHe looked over at envy who was glarring at the poor boy enviously and she rolled her eyes. Her lover really did need to learn to light up. He always took every male young or old as a potental threat to his "woman" ENvy wasnt all bad... he was just.... misguided and had a horrable temper. than again... she obiously wasnt all that good either was she? "Isnt he cute?" she gushed to Envy to egg him on. "ooh a bit jelous are you?" she cooed. "living up to your name arent you?" she tittered.

"laugh it up Slut but we both know that once Father starts his experiments the chibi is as good as dead." ENvy scowled. "Maybe." lust said slyly. "maybe."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The informant waited nervously outside the office to be seen. He hated doing these jobs... but he also would do anything for Solaris.. er Lust as she was known as now. Before she was changed she was Solaris his girlfriend... and now the only times he could see her was for accepting these little errands. he did them none the less.. just so he can see her even if it was for a moment. he was awoken from his thoughts by the door opening and a mild aged man.. named Falman looked at him with a skeptial scowl but none the less showed him into ROys office.

A nice looking young man with raven hair looked at him expectantly. "I hear you have knews for me." he said eyeing the informant. So this was the dashing ROy Mustang. he looked even more devious in person.. he took a breath before begining. "I am here to tell you where your sons are." he said slowly not able to meet the mans firey eyes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After learning of his sons location ROy quickly asembled a rescue team which included all his men Riza, his childrens body gaurds Ross and Brosh huges and even Armsrong. HE stood in front his loyal friends and subardants eyeing each of them. "You know the drill. THis is going to be a quick in and out drill. SHoot anybody who gets in your way or lays a finger on my kids. Failure is not an option! Death is not an option! Lets move troops." he barked. They nodded and quickly followed him out.

wwwwwwww

Alphonse stood defiantly infront of Edward hands poised for another alcemic attack as their birth father glared at them. "Move aside boy! I am only trying to improve him! He is imperfect. A failure. but i can fix that!" HE yelled causing Edward to cower even lower behind his brother. frightend and not understanding what was going on or why he was so mad at him Edward began to cry. "Momma!" He said tearfuly. "Your mom is dead!" hoeinhem snarled anoyed. "And if you don't be quite you will be too!" Edwards eyes widened at this. dead? what.. but he just saw her two days ago! terrified he got up and began to run. Hoeinhoem tried to run after him only to get attacked by a nearby statue. startled he tried to fend it off. "What? how?" he gasped as he got kicked in the leg.

Alphonse claped his hands causing another statue to come to life and he sent that one afte hoeihem as well. "Ive learned a few things as well Bastard!" he sneered. "Edward isnt the only prodegy." he added as his former father was now surrounded by statues. Hoeinhem tried to fight them off and it looked like he was going to get his revenge but than he was hit by a ball of fire. startled he turned arround to find him self faceing a very pissed off Roy mustang who was followed by a group of equally pissed of people Riza included. Angry Hoeinhem clapped his own hands causing a rock formation to fall on Alphonse. "Bad move." Roy glared lighting the room ablaze. Riza and a couple others hurried to ALphonses side and removed the rocks as fast as they could. they were realived to find that ALphonse was alive and some how managed to put up a sheild just in time. Riza hugged him nearly crying in relief. "Thank god!" she said breathlessly. "where is your brother? Where is Edward?" She asked grabbing Al. "IS he ok?" Alphonse hung his head in response. "I don't know he ran that way." he said quietly pointing to the passage way.

wwwwwwwww

Edward ran as fast as he could. His head hurt and his legs were getting tired but he couldnt stop. He was beign chased by that mean man with the long hair. The bad man was gaining on him and as much as he would just love to stay and fight his cat instincts told him this wasnt a fight he could win besides his sickness was starting to act up. he needed to find a way out fast! he turned into a room that was filled with tall cylanders that were full of some red substance. he quickly went and kneeled behind one of the pillars and tried to catch his breath.

ENvy stepped into the room and sneered. "Come out CHibi I know you are in here. I wont hurt you... much." he said slyly . no response came. He really didnt feel like playing hide and go seek. i guess i will have to jsut eliminate the obsticals. he thought laughing. he took out a gun and randomely began to shoot the pillars causing the glass to break and the red liquid to pour out.

Edward gasped as the one next to him broke. crawling he tried to get away however Envy had seen him. Edward knew this and stepped forward crying and shaking with fear. Envy revaled in it. "This was a dumb room to go in chibi. Do you know what is in these tubes?" he asked tauntignly. Edward looked at the liquid eyes focused as he tried to figure out however he couldnt place its name or origon. so he just kept silent shaking. "Its red water brat!" Envy laughed as he caused the glass in the pillar behind Edward to shatter. Edward tried to use alcemy to protect himself but it was too late. He was now covered in glass shards and drenched in the red water. He felt a pain so Anguishing that he screamed louder than humanly posable as his body lit up. He now stood riged and glowing bright blue. His eyes were wide and pained filed and his mouth hung open inbetween another scream. A permant look of pain and horror stuck on his face. ENvy steped back startled and suddently unsure. He ran out of the room.

wwwwwwwww

Hoeinhem now laid on the floor bound and defenseless and in pain with numerous bullet holes and his body was burned beyound reconization. Armstrong hung over him as they others Went in search for Edward. they stopped suddently as a scream filled the air. they all grew tense when they realized who the scream was from. EDWARD! they all screamed in usion as they followed the noise.

they stoped dead in their tracks when they came into the room. there they saw edwards body glowing blue and convulsing obviously in pain his alchemy in overdrive as random metal things in the room began to combust. "What is wrong with him?" RIza asked fearfully. ROys eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. "He is being posioned by red water." he gasped. "HIs powers is in overdrive and his body cant take it." they both looked at each other and came to another realization. "HIS BRONCHITS!" THEY YELLED IN UNIOSN. ROy and riza with out hesitation ran to their son. The light emitting from their son was blinding and to make matters worse they were literally dodging heaps of flying metal. Roy turned to Riza as they ran. "We need to get him away from the puddle and most importantly calm him down. If we don't get him out of here soon he could die." ROy remarked. RIza nodded tight lipped. they both switced directions aiming to grab the boy from each side.

At first it didnt regester to Edward that he was being Held but slowly his eyes widened even more and the blue light seemed to falter. "Momma? Dadda?" he asked falteringly. IN response they held him harder mumbling sweet nothings into him. slowly the light fadded and his eyes rolled back. HE fainted into their arms. Hurriedly Roy took him into his arms careful of his head which had a nasty bump on it and led them out. Once outside Roy handed their unconscious son to riza. glarring at the building that still had the bastard in side. He snapped his fingers and the whole place light up into an huge ball of fire. not even blinking ROy turned arround and trudged down the hill towards their cars. "lets see you get out of that bastard." he said angrily.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

The boy laid in acoma for a week before he finally woke up much to his family's realief. The doctors were able to clense his body of the toxins and ALphonse only needed a cast for a broken arm he received from the rock pile. Edward diddnt remember anything that happened due to the hit on the head which wa just as well. no four year old needs to remember soemthing like that. after a few more days they were able to take him home. However he did have to wear the breathing mask all the time now as a precauton.

Riza and Roy smiled as they watched the weak but stoborn tubbed filled masked Edward and the older more mature Alphonse play a game of poker. Alphonse glared at his younger brother who was clearly winning. "How are you winning everytime? its not fair!?! " he glared furriously." I meac come on this is your first day playinb there is no way you could be this good!" edward grinned evilily. "Its cuz i am a pro!" he proclaimed pridefully. Alphonse rolled his eyes. "whatever. one more game." he challanged. he just had to win at least one game.. or his own pride will be hurt that is if it wasnt dead already. "whats the stakes big brother?" edward asked inocently.

alphonse thought about it for a minute. "You win i buy you icecream.. I win .. you have to clean my room." he said after a moment. Edward didnt even pause to consder it he only grinned and nodded. "Ok brother." he said. Alphonse delt the cards out and got ready to play. ROy watched as Edward lowered the cards under the table and smirked as he watched Edward used alchemy to turn all the cards into aces. the little Neko has been cheating the whole time. Remind me not to play cards with Edward. Roy thought humourously.

Riza sighed blissfully as he watched the scene with a smile on her face. "This is such a perfect family." she commented out loud. ROy nodded turrning to look at his girlfriend. "Its not perfect just yet it could be better." he commented airly. Riza rolled her eyes. "WHat would make it better pray tell? you being fuher?" she asked eyes raised. "Well that.. but also I think the boys need a permanent mother." Roy said as he got down on his knees. Rizza gasped and the boys turned and watched the scene unfold. "Riza hawkeye, WIll you be Mrs. Riza Mustang?" he proposed. Tears fell down Her face as she took the ring from him and nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked teasingly. " i mean if you marry me than you are stuck with my sons for good and we both know they are a pain." ALphonse starred at Roy unsure if he was joking but Edward only giggled and pointed at his big brother. "Al is a pain!" edward snickered. "Oh just go its your turn!" alphonse huffed. riza smiled lovingly at the boys... HEr boys and nodded. "I can stand being their mother." she affirmed giving ROy a mock salute. Edward clapped gleefully. "Momma momma momma" he chanted happily as Alphonse only smiled shyly.

remembering the card game he turned his attention back to the cards and smiled. he laid down his cards proudly. "full house!" he announced but he stopped smiling when Edward laid down his cards. "royal flush!" edward clapped. In response Alphonse threw his cards in the air. "I give up!" he said agravently. Edward only laughed more. "Poor loser!" he tittered flashing his fangs in a big toothy smile. ROy laughed and leaned in to riza and whispered. "think we should punnish him for cheating.. or at least let Al know?" he asked eyes raised. Riza shook her head and laughed as well. "Naw.. one of these days AL will figure it out for himslef.. if anything maybe this will teach Alphonse not to gamble so much." she whispered back. Roy nodded and leaned in to kiss his now soon to be wife. life was... getting better.

if he was told a year ago that he was going to have two sons and a wife liek riza he woulda just laughed but now.. now he reval in it. His mussings were interupted by a alchemic fight that had now broke out between the brothers. Alphonse had transmuted a chair into a stick figure that was not hitting Ed and Ed was trying to hit AL with a steel spiked bat that he had made. smart.. yes.. mature.. far from it" a;right you two stop it or so help me I am going to court marshal you both!" he warned. nobody said having a family was a walk in the park. he mussed to himself as he dodged a flying tea kettle.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward sat boredly in the back of the kindergarten classroom as their teacher told some stupid story of a chicken that was lying about how the sky was falling. He started to fidget. He would much rather be outside playing or playing with dadda as he bar hopped but instead his Dadda and Momma made him go here. "Edo pay attention!" Winry hissed poking her friend who was obiously somewhere else at the moment. Edward scowled but snapped to attention none the less. If there was one thing that Ed knew was never make Winry angry. the last person who did that infront of him got knocked out with a hammer. Why Winry even carries arround tools was beyound him. All he knew was that they hurt. He sighed and laid his chin on his fist. bets dadda is having more fun. he thought enviously. Bastard

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roy starred at the pile of papers on his desk. Grumbling he took a piece of paper and blindly started signing it. Seeing this Riza snatched the paper from him before he could fully sign it. "Roy Mustang just because you have been nominated for fuher doesnt mean you can start slacking on your papper work!" she said deathly. "Now actully read the damn pappers! I dont want to have to go through them all after you because of your lazyness! I swear its things like this that makes me pray you dont get elected!" ROy responded by head planting into the pappers. "When I become fuher I am going to make a law against this cruelty." he said into the desk.

wwwwwwwwww

Roy and Rize were married in a fancy and showy wedding everyone they knew came. it was promised to be a grand wedding. it had to be. this wasnt just a memorable occation for them but nearly all of Amestris was there if only by tv and radio tunning into this momentous occation. It wasnt everyday that you got to see a young handsome fuher get married. there was only one problem the flower girl and ring bearer were missing.

After making sure that Edward's little tuxedo was just right Alphonse momentarly left him with Winry as he went to make sure that they were ready to come out. A moment was all Edward needed. HE turned to his friend Winry whom was also the flower girl and grinned mischeously. "Want to go find the cake?" he asked her as he licked his fangs. she shook her head. "Noes Edo wesa can get in trouble." she said nervously. "No we wonts! i just wants to fix it." he said stobornly. "fix it?" winry asked wavering.

"ya ya. it looked so borring. it needs our special touch." he said reaching out for her hand. after a seconds pause she put her hands in his and they hurried off. it didnt take them long to find the cake. Edward always had the unncany ability to sniff out food like nobodys buisness. they stood on their tip toes gazzing upward at the tall and vast cake. "Wowsers." Winry said in aww and Edward nodded. "Whats yous think?" Edward asked her tilting his head to the side in thought.

"More flowers." WInry said firmly. nodding Edward transmutred some of the frosting to make big gaudy flower decorations appear sporatically arround the cake. "oohhs and flames!" edward said clapping his hands. "Rainbows and hearts!" winry squealed. "momma and daddas face!" Edward sneered as he made a near perfect pic of Roy and RIzas faces on there . Rizza was scowling in disaprovment and Roy was wearing his trademark sneer. "Kittys." WInry said batting her eyes. edward seemed taken back. "WHy kitties? he demanded. "CUz i thinks they are cute." wirny said coyly. blushing a deep shade of crimson red he formed kitties on there none the less. they both stood on chairs admiring their work. the once simple and elogant cake now looked like crazy collage of abserd and random showy designs. they grined proudly at the finnished product. "Dadda and Momma will love it." Edward said surilly. suddenly they heard music and remembered the wedding and hurried off. all would remember the infamous cake for years to come.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roy stood infront of the church trying to keep his composure as he waited for more news on the disapearance of his mischevious son. He had a fealing he up to something but he couldn't quite place what. sudently the musc started and the best men Maes, Havoc, and ALphonse stepped in and took their places by him. ALphonse leaned in and mouthed we found them. to roy who only nodded curtly. next came the brides maids SHeska, Riza's best friends Sabrina and Nellie one of Roys old friends from his time with madame christmas. Roy held his breath as it was time for the flower girl and ring bearer to arrive.. after a few seconds Winry and Edward emerged. Edward was holding onto the pillow with one hand as he helped throw or rather chuck flowers into the guests faces while winry merly dropped them boredly. ROy cringed as madame christmas had a lily casted into her face nearly going up her nose. SHe took it in stride though and instead of being mad took out a camera and began to take picutres of her grandson who stopped dead in his tracks and flasheda big smile for the camera before he and winry contiued on wards.

AN hour later they were married and the crowed cheared as Roy and his family(plus Ross and Brosh who now due to ROy being fuher became the boys' permant security gaurds.) drove off into their future.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A week later Ross and Brosh stood unsure of what to do as they watched WInry and Edward wrestle violently in the play room located on the east end of the mansion. WInry sat on top of Edward and was trying to keep him down just as ROy and Riza walked in with ALphonse close behind. Riza shot a gun off in the air and Edward looked up from his sprawled possition on the floor and WInry from her dominating one. "WHat do you two think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Whats it look like we are doing?" edward scowled. "Were playing house of course." ROy and Riza eyed each other uneasily. "What do you mean Kitten?" roy dared to ask. this caused both tots to give an exasperated sigh. "were playing pertend." Winry said pointedly. "Yeas me and winry just got married and so now we are doing the wrestleing in the bedroom just like yous and Momma did when you got home." Edward said smiling.

"wrestling like.. we did?" Roy stammered and Riza hit him. "I told you that you were being too loud!" she snapped as she shot a few rounds above his head. "you have corupted my son!" she snarled.

"I corrupted? your son?" Roy said incrediously. "Why is it always my fault?" the only response was another gun shot. "YOU will not be getting any "wrestling" tonight." she said as she turned on her heels and stormed out with Roy follwoing pleadingly behind. the two kids watched curriously for a second before WInry broke the silence. "Wow.. you weres right mommys and daddys are rather violent to each other." she said in wonder. Edwrd only nodded. "But momma only shoots at dadda cuz she loves him.. if she didnt love him she wouldnt miss." Edward imformed her. WInry nodded. "When we get married I promise i wont shoot at you only throw wrenches." She vowed as she held up a wrench from her pocket causing Edward to shrink back. "WIn Win carefuls with thats!" he cried out. in response she patted his cheek sweetly with it. "No worries I wonts ever hits you. You ares too cute to hit." she said sweetly.

wwwwwwwww

11 years later Roy was of course still fuher. *once you became fuher you were so until you died or resigned and roy was not about to just give up his title for a long time. THey had brought their country to a prosperous state and most people loved him and adored his wife and children. ALphonse and SHeska were married with one 2 year old son which they named Alex. Alphonse followed in his dads footsteps and became a alchemist under his rule. He was now known as the soul binding alchemist. Edward was now ending his sophmore year and still close freinds with WInry but now also had two more friends named LIn and Lan fan. THey went to a govermental based high school for kids whose parents worked in the higher ups. Edwards bronchitis was far from getting better but he still managed to get by so far and it still dint stop the boy from causing trouble or challanging authority. Namely Roys.

"damnit Edward Listen to me I am not just your father but the damn fuher!" ROy scowled causing Edward to laugh contemptuously. "Please dad your Fuher excuse wont afect me any. It wont get me to do anything you say. so shove it because I am not doing it!" Edward snorted. they glared at each other from opposite ends of the dinner table. "You know its no wonder you are so short!" roy jabbed causing Edwards vein to pop. "who says i am short?!?" edward screamed. "I do now drink your Damn milk or so help me I will make you!" ROy screamed back. "I would like to see you try old man!" Edward challanged which only made Roy was mad. "OLD MAN? I WILL SHOW YOU OLD MAN!" Roy fumed as he got up from the table and grabbed the glass and the boys head. "leggo!" edward struggled. However Roy was waiting for him to open his mouth and the minute Edward did he sputtered at the vile substance poured into his mouth he gagged but Roy held his mouth closed and the milk had no choice but to go down. Once Roy was sure it was all down he put the glass down ane let Edward go. "What was that for?" Edward demanded. "that..." he said slowly. "was for calling me old. Im only 41 damnit."

Riza sipped her tea as she watched the whole scene in silence smiling privatly to herself. What a wonderfully deranged family she had. However she wouldnt give them up for the world.


End file.
